Drowning In Sorrow
by ShiningStar324
Summary: In season 5, Stefan is dropped into the quarry to drown over and over. What if it was Damon in Stefan's place? What would happen? Bamon, Defan, Dalaric, Klamon, Delijah, Steroline, and more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Breathing made it worse, not breathing made it even worse. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless. Never in his 175 years of living had Damon Salvatore ever felt helpless. Lost? Yes. Betrayed? Yes. Confused? Many times. Helpless? Never. Darkness surrounded him, and this time it wasn't metaphorically. It was real. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that this wasn't real, and that someone will come for him, he knew it wasn't true. No one was coming for him, and deep down, deep in his hidden humanity itching to come out, and explode inside of him he felt like he kind of deserved this, that he was all alone and this is what he will have to do for punishment for all his sins, for the rest of his never ending eternity. As his eyes shut, and his breathing stopped for what felt like the 100th time, he let his body go limp and let a tear escape, and he knew that his humanity has finally scraped it's way through his broken, and disoriented layers of despair, and found it's way out and that's when he realized that this was just the start. 

Stefan sat at the Mystic grill with the rest of the crew watching the sunset with Elena in his arms. Just like he wanted to live. No supernatural drama. Just a normal life with the love of his life. He looked around to see Jeremy and Bonnie sitting together talking and laughing, and Tyler and Caroline playing pool while Alaric sat at the bar by himself, and Matt cleaned the tables. Stefan signed at the sight of Alaric. He was so alone. Although Elena tried to hook him up with someone he still couldn't help but brood all days long. Without Damon gone he had no one to talk to.

Damon...

Now that's another story. Damon left because of Elena choosing Stefan, and Stefan felt terrible but he knew that his brother needed a few days alone. Although he was slightly worried about his brother and did try to contact him, he knew that this was just Damon acting out as always and that he will come back sooner or later.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing... Just things." Elena sighed.

"I know you miss Damon and, I know you are worried about him." Elena said running Stefan's shoulder. Stefan sighed and nodded his head.

"But I think he should be fine." Stefan said trying to convince himself more that trying to convince Elena.

"Well I definitely don't miss him." They heard a chirpy voice from the back and turned around to see Caroline. She sat down in front of them. "He was the pain of my existence!" Everyone heard the little pinch in her voice that made is sound like a squeal. It happened every time she was going to say something mean or make a point. "Good thing you cheated on him Elena!" Caroline yelled and Elena shrunk down with guilt.

"Caroline!" Bonnie hissed from behind.

"I am just saying!" Caroline said. "If you want to kill a guy, just kill him with a stake instead of playing with his emotions. Damon and I aren't best of friends but I think everyone deserves better than that." Elena and Stefan looked full of guilt. "Anyways, I am going to go to the poor guy who has no one to talk to." Caroline pointed at Alaric.

Caroline smiled as she went towards Alaric. She sat next to him and he sighed. "Look I don't need babysitting!" He spat.

"I am not here to babysit I am here to check up on a friend." Caroline said and put a hand on his hand. "Tell me what's going on. You look wrecked."

"Thanks just what a man wants to hear." Alaric said as he took a sip of his bourbon. Caroline rolled her eyes, and gave him a pointed look. Alaric took a deep breath. "I have been having visions..." Alaric said. "Visions of Damon." Alaric finally finished and the whole gang quickly came towards them.

"What kind of visions?" Bonnie said genuinely concerned about the dark haired vampire. No matter how much she wanted to hate Damon, she ended up becoming close friends with him. The idea of him not being here is not even imaginable. "It's basically Damon calling for help and that's it. The rest is a little blurry. It's been happening every night! I need to know what's going on with him!" Alaric yelled frustrated.

"I should've known! Damon wouldn't leave without a phone call or something." Stefan said as he put a hand on his face and Elena tried to comfort him.

Alaric rolled his eyes at them. "Cut the crap you two. If you really cared about him you wouldn't be spending every second of the 6 months that Damon has been gone practically glued to each other lost in la la land. Do you even remember who he was and how many times he saved your life practically putting himself in the hands of death!" Alaric took another sip of his bourbon as he glared at the two.

"They might just be nightmares." Elena addressed with determination ignoring Alaric comment.

"No I am pretty sure they are visions." They all turned to Bonnie. "I have been having them too." She announced to the already shocked group. "I thought it was just because I was missing him but now that Alaric's been having them too... I think this might be something more than that. I think Damon might be in serious trouble."

And with that statement said all hell went loose in the "peaceful" town of Mystic Falls.

He's not sure how long it's been. 2 days, 2 months, 2 years. It doesn't matter. It seems like the time will never end, and the torture will never end. He couldn't breath. He knows there is no way out, but he tried anyways. So the first thing he does when his eyes open is bang nonstop on the coffin that seems to be trapping him, and slowly killing him as the water makes it's way violently into his body, making him panic, and feel vulnerable. He tries to breath, and slowly his lungs fill with water, and he goes into a slumber which he was grateful for. It would end the torture for a few minutes. He told himself each time he woke up and felt water fill up his body. He hoped someone would come for him. He didn't want to spend all of eternity here. Although, he had to think twice about that, and this scared him. What did he even look forward to if he got out of here.

The girl who he loves, yet he will never get, or the brother that he taught how to walk, who has betrayed him uncountable times, yet is always forgiven.

Damon's eyes opened once again, and, as soon as it did he started panicking ,and started banging on the coffin moving his head side to side he felt wetness on his face that he knew was not from the water.

This was his sorrow. He was drowning in his own sorrow, and no one will save him from it. No one.

Not his brother, not his best friend, not his allies...

Not even himself.

That was the last time Damon tried to get out of the coffin. The next time his eyes opened, he let the water make it's way inside his lungs.

He stayed still, letting his insides burn, letting his body shut down, letting himself die once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months ago-**

Damon opened the trunk of his car to take out a defeated Silas. Slowly, and cautiously he opened it, his eyes widened when he saw an empty trunk. Panicking, he looked around, frantically searching for him. He took out his phone to call Bonnie.

"Hello Damon."

Almost dropping his phone from the sound coming from behind him, he quickly covered up his nervousness, and faced Silas.

"Silas! He hissed out. "How did you even get out!" He said, trying to act calm.

Silas laughed coldly making Damon shiver slightly. "You are all idiots. I am just too strong."

Damon looked at his face, than his body. "So this is your real face. You are one of them." Damon said pointing at his Elena attire.

"Something like that." Silas smirked.

"Show me your real face!" Damon demanded. He was done with the suspense. He wanted the answer, and he wanted it now.

"Alright. As you wish." Silas smirked staring at Damon for a second, and than turning into his real self.

Damon's mouth fell open, and his eyes bulged out of his sockets. "What! How is that even possible." Damon blurted out.  
Looking at Silas, or himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked trying to see if this was real or just a nightmare. Damon looked at the person in front of him. Nothing came out of his mouth, he just kept staring ahead at his doppelganger.

"Hello my shadow self". Silas said calmly, yet full of coldness.

"What-"

Before Damon could even complete the question or do something, Silas stabbed him with a stake, Throwing him into the coffin, and pushing his body in the quarry.  
_

 **Present-**

Klaus sat on the couch of his huge mansion, with a drink in his hand. His big brother sitting in front of him. His hands folded and on his lap, looking patient and calm, as he raised as eyebrow at the hybrid sitting across from him. Both the brothers have been having visions. Random vision, at random times. Klaus was sick of it.

Klaus took out his phone and stabbed his fingers into his phone dialing a number.

"Ah the lovely Bennett witch." Klaus smiled a fake smile.

He looked at Elijah who signaled for him to put the phone on speaker.

As Klaus did, Elijah began speaking. "Good Afternoon Ms. Bennett. How are you doing?" There was a frustrated sigh at the other line.

"What do you guys want. I already have my hands full."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Can you inform us on where the Elder Salvatore might be at this time of the day."

Bonnie sighed again but this time, it was one of concern.

That caught the brothers attention. Although they have been enemies with the Salvatore's for a long time and they still are, with the younger Salvatore anyways, the two have started caring for the elder Salvatore. It started when they first met him. The confidence, the fierce attitude.  
The strong exterior covering the broken and damaged interior. Protecting his family and friends every chance he got, yet still underestimated, and hated my the others. The brothers found a certain fondness for the elder Salvatore.

Than one night at the grill, the brothers found Damon completely drunk. That night he spilled his guts out, just saying everything he has to about the day he was born, till his return to Mystic Falls. He cried, and although they didn't want to, the brothers felt something pulling them towards the young vampire, wanting to comfort him, wanting to make him feel better.  
That night they left Mystic Falls for a few days. No one knows about this and, they don't plan on telling anyone. The people in Mystic Falls tend to make the smallest things a big deal, and none of them wanted to deal with that. Klaus found a version of his young self in Damon, and although he would never admit it, found a friend in him, and he would never hurt him... that bad. Elijah on the other hand found a brother in Damon. A young, sarcastic, annoying, caring, funny brother. He couldn't help but feel the way he does, and although he doesn't know why has always felt protective of the elder Salvatore.

"What is it?" Elijah finally asked.

"Damon's been missing." Bonnie finally said. "We just realized yesterday that Alaric has been having visions of him. I was having visions of him too, I thought I was dreaming about him because I was missing him. I mean he did help me after I broke up with Jeremy, and he made us not so awkward with each other. He kind of became a close friend." Bonnie's voice cracked.

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look. None of them wanting to hear the teenage drama.

"Bonnie, what if I told you we have been having visions as well?" Elijah said politely.

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"What kind of visions?" Bonnie asked. This time Klaus answered. "It's like someone is calling for help. Damon is suffering, surrounded by water, suffering, calling for help." Klaus finished.

"Meet us at the boarding house at 2 tomorrow." Bonnie said, and with that the call ended, leaving two very confused originals.

Damon closed his eyes, and let the water consume him. He saw a light and than a face. Stef- He tried to say before the water stopped him.

 _"Brother? Don't give up, please don't give up. I will find you. We will find you. You have always been strong. You have been the strong one. Please don't be weak. Stay strong. For me..."_

Than suddenly he was gone. Damon looked around searching for his brother only to find water surrounding him. Tears dissolved in water once again, he didn't try to stop them. Before he would get ready, another light and than a majestic like face was present in front of him.

 _"Damon?" Bonnie said softly. "Damon I will find you. You don't deserve this. I know what you are thinking right now. I love you. You're my best friend. Don't leave me. Don't turn it off."_

Suddenly, Katherine appeared.

 _"Turn it off Damon. It will help the pain. No one is going to come for you. No one will. You were never loved. Does this really shock you?" She laughed coldly. "It's always going to be Stefan. Remember?"_

Damon banged on the coffin, trying to end this torture. He couldn't take it anymore. In that moment, all the memories, the sorrow, the life full of despair that he had lived before he ended up in the coffin, flashed in front of him, and Katherine disappeared.

Suddenly, the scene changed and Damon was taken to another location. He remembered this. This was when he found out that Elena chose Stefan.

 _No. No. NO! He can't go through that again._

 _"Matt's taking me home." Elena said over the phone_

 _"To Stefan.." Damon sighed as he said it. Anger filling him._

 _"Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler... to Caroline." Elena responded._

 _"Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?" Damon said his heartbeat increasing._

 _"Yeah, of course." Elena said softly._

 _"If it was just down to him and me, and you had to make a choice, who got the goodbye, who would it be?" Damon asked although he knew the answer._

 _"I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I-I never unfell for him." Elena said and he can hear her crying._

 _Then he was broken. His heart shattered into little pieces that cannot be placed back with glue or tape._

 _"Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Damon said in defeat._

 _"I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first..." Elena replied._

 _"Yeah, maybe..." Damon said sighing._

 _"You're gonna be fine. You hear me? You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon." Elena reassured. But, Damon knew that wasn't true. He knew that he was not fine. He was broken. He was broken, and hurt_

 _"Real soon. Goodbye, Elena." Damon threw his phone on the ground._

And with that Damon broke. He didn't want to be in this stupid coffin. He was tired. Tired of the torture, tired of the people he cared about. He was done. He was done with everything. He was broken. He wasn't the Damon who was sarcastic, and funny. He didn't have the strength to pretend everything was okay. He was done. He will not pretend. As his own tears mixed with the water surrounding him all he could think was if someone will get him out of here, or was he that forgettable. Is he that bad? Is he that bad that he will have to spend all eternity in here, and no one in the billion people living on this planet will miss him?

He knew the answer... he knew he had no one, and all he could do was wait.

Wait for someone to set him free.

Once he is, he will leave Mystic Falls, he will leave Elena, he will leave his brother, he will live with himself, and his misery.

That is IF he is ever free...

Although he knows, he never will be free.

Free from the coffin, but never free from himself, never free from the sadness, and the darkness that follows him everywhere he goes.

Okay... So I am finally done with chapter 2. I have a lot of plans for this book that I am excited about. This book is mainly about Damon and what would happen if he was in Stefan's place. Although, I am a bit confused about who I want to pair Damon with and who would be End game. So, if you guys have any suggestions, I am all ears. Thank you so much for reading! HAPPY HOLIDAYS


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DROWNING IN SORROW

* * *

Everyone settled in the living room of he boarding house. "So, who are we waiting for again?" Alaric asked taking a sip of his bourbon impatiently.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, never getting the chance to, as the sound of the door opening cutting her of. Her head shot towards the now open door, which now revealed two original brothers who were looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"We apologize for the delay." Elijah said as he stood near the couch looking at Bonnie with a concerned face.

"It's fine." Bonnie said looking around at the surprise present of everyone's features.

"You Invited the originals!" Caroline screamed. "They don't even care about Damon!" Caroline motioned towards the brothers.

"Right! Like you do." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Last time I checked you were just dealing with him because of Stefan, and your precious Elena." Elijah came forward as Klaus slumped down on the couch. "I apologize for my brothers behavior but we are just trying to help. You see we have known the Elder Salvatore for a fine amount of time now. We became quite close even though it was not intended."

"So you're telling me that Damon and you were friends?" Alaric asked surprised, while everyone sat there dumbstruck.

"Yes mate something like that. Now can we get on with it!" Klaus rolled his eyes.

Elijah shook his head and sat down on the couch opposite Klaus. "Believe me, we mean well. We don't want to cause any problems."

"Anyways." Bonnie said loudly distracting everyone from the current situation. "Klaus and Elijah have been having visions about Damon as well."

Everyone looked between Elijah and Klaus with open mouths. Bonnie had a business face on.

"Can, you explain everything that is going on?" Elijah asked as he looked at everyone waiting for someone to speak. Caroline let out a sigh. "Elena chose Stefan over Damon. Stefan made a deal with Damon. Whoever Elena doesn't choose, leaves town."

"He did what!" Alaric yelled looking at Stefan.

"I thought you knew." Stefan said looking anywhere but at the people sitting in front of him.

"Well, obviously I didn't. Why would you do that Stefan. He is your brother. Is a girl really that important?" Alaric looked towards Elena, who looked offended. "No offence, Elena." He quickly added, although not meaning it.

"Yeah. I have to agree with Alaric." Klaus said while looking amused.

"Please Klaus, you had your siblings locked up in a coffin. You clearly don't understand." Elena rolled her eyes. "I would watch what I say if I were you." Klaus threatened. "You know it's a pity that you are a vampire. The immortality wasted on someone who clearly deserves to die." Klaus finished, rolling his eyes. Before he would say anything else, Elijah interrupted him. "Niklaus. We should stick to the topic. Another minute we waste, is another minute Damon suffers!" Elijah said calmly. Klaus nodded and relaxed.

"Than what?" Alaric asked the gang. "Well, Than Damon left. I guess Stefan thought he left town for good, while the others thought he left for a while to relax a bit." Caroline said.

"I don't think he went to relax, now that I think about it. Damon would ask me to tag along." Bonnie said. "Damon would at least call if he was leaving town." Alaric added, which earned him a nod from Elijah and Klaus.

"Then Bonnie, Alaric, Klaus, and Elijah started having visions of Damon." Caroline explained.

Klaus shook his head. "Your brother cares so much about you Stefan. He came to this ton to make sure you don't screw up, he forgave you after you turned him into a vampire against his will, after you betrayed him multiple times, and he helped you. It is such a disappointment that you have rewarded him in such a way." Klaus finished earning shocked looks from everyone.

"I love him! He is my brother. I would never do that to him! I will do anything to make it up to him! Anything at all!" Stefan yelled.

Elijah and Klaus smiled. "I hope that is the truth Stefan. I will tell you from experience. Girls, and even boys will come and go, but brothers, family, they stay with you forever." Elijah put a hand on Klaus's shoulder as he finished his speech. Stefan nodded. "Thanks Elijah. I will always be with Damon. It is always and forever, isn't it?" Stefan smiled and Klaus and Elijah laughed, as if sharing a private joke." Bonnie smiled at the encounter and her smile quickly left when she thought about Damon.

"Guys lets focus! Bonnie yelled. The longer we take, the more torture Damon has to face." Everyone nodded as they started discussing the situation.

* * *

Damon banged on the coffin as the water flooded his system. He couldn't take it. Being trapped in here was terrible. Now that his subconsciousness was making it worse he wanted out. But as soon as he saw a light, he felt scared, defeated. No! No! No! Not again! He thought to himself as he waited for the light to consume him.

 _"Cute pj's."_

 _"Damon heard his voice and than he saw himself and Elena._

 _"I'm tired Damon." Elena responded._

 _"Brought you this."_

 _Damon held our Elena's vervain necklace._

 _"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said gratefully about to take it back._

 _Damon pulls the necklace back._

 _"Please give it back." Elena begs sounding a little tense._

 _"I just have to say something." Damon said nervously._

 _"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_ _Elena asked narrowing her eyes, suspiciously._

 _"Because what I'm about to say is... probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Damon sighed_

 _"Damon. Don't go there." Elena said shaking her head._

 _"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you. And why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but my brother does."_

 _Damon kissed her on her head and looked broken._

 _"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do."_

 _Finally he compels her and quickly and leaves._

Just when Damon thinks it's over, the light comes again and Damon feels another memory on it's way and all he did was wait for the torture to continue, and that's when he thought about turning it off.  
He shook his head. No! He can't do that. He can't do that to his brother, he can't do that to Bonnie, to Ric, to Klaus, to Elijah.  
He waited as the water filled him up and his body panicked and suddenly he was another vision.

 _"I'm.._.l _ost." Damon told the girl... Jessica._

 _"And you're laying in the middle of the road?" She replied confused._

 _"Not that kind of lost. Metaphorically...existentially... Damon trailed of thinking."_

 _"Do you need help?" She asked politely._

 _"Well, yes, I do. Can you help me?" Damon replied clearly drunk._

 _"I have a secret, a big one. But I've never said it out loud. What's the point? It's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be. What she wants me to be. This is who I am." Damon said brokenly, tears escaping his eyes as he did._

 _"You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you, or do I not kill you? But I have to Jessica, because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take." Damon's voice cracked as he said the sentence and the vision ended._

Damon took a shaky breath as tears mixed with water, his body shaking, as the cold water made it's way towards him. He closed his eyes only to be sucked into another memory.

 _"You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle's going to make everything OK, or even saying a prayer. Or pretending Elena's not going to end up just like the rest of us murdering vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. And I know what you're going to say: 'It makes them feel better, Damon.' So what? For how long? A minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit. Because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big."_

Damon remembered this... this was near Alaric's grave after the memorial that he ran from because he was not ready to let go of the only friend he had, and he wasn't ready to let go of the only happiness he had. He was going to hold onto him. He would never let go. He was tired of the constant lose of people. Rose, Alaric... everyone he cared for died. Although he was back now, it seemed like Alaric, Bonnie, and all the people he cared about died. It was like a curse. He could never find happiness, no matter how much he tried.

He was tired. He was truly tired, and with that he took a breath forgetting about the water for a second, the water too control, and the physical, and emotional torture continued.

 _"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena."_

Please get me out of here... I can't take this anymore. Damon thought as his eyes closed again and his body went limp and the little hope he carried with him drowned with him.

* * *

Everyone decided to stay at the boarding house for today as they though it would not be safe. They needed to get Damon quick.

Bonnie turned and whimpered. Sweat forming on her face. She couldn't help but let a tear escape.

 _"Bonnie! Bonnie! Help! Help me! please! I can't take this! Please." Damon's face was blurry, yet she could see his sharp features, and perfect blue eyes. The color slowly fading and the body that was so strong becoming weaker by the second. His body and voice fading away as water started to take over and the last thing Bonnie heard was Damon calling her name over and over._

 _"Bonnie! Bonnie!"_

"Bonnie!"

"BONNIE!"

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie got up with a gasp looking around to see Alaric shaking her with a concerned look. She took a deep breath and broke down. Alaric hugged her. "Shh. It's okay. We'll find him." He reassured.

"We need to find him now! We need to. He is suffering." Bonnie took a deep breath. The little witch was becoming a stronger woman every day. From the death of her grandmother, and the loss of her mother, and the betrayal of her boyfriend, she learned to take care of herself, and become stronger, to not depend on anyone. But, the 4 months she was stuck in that hellhole, with Damon being her only piece of hope, she started depending on him. She started caring for him. The loss of Damon was something she would not be able to handle, no matter how strong she is.

"I know. I know. And we will." Alaric said, as Bonnie got out of bed and went to the living room with Alaric right behind her. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Klaus and Elijah sitting on the couch with drinks. They looked at her and frowned.

"Couldn't sleep?" Klaus asked with a smirk that showed understanding. This made Bonnie even more confused. Why was Klaus being so nice.

Bonnie just nodded and sat down on the couch next to Alaric. Klaus handed her a glass of strong bourbon. She took it without complaining and put her head back on the couch.

"We need to get him out! We need to get him back!" Bonnie said determined.

"Yeah but small problem. Klaus rolled his eyes. We don't know where he is." Elijah nodded. "We don't even know who did this to him."

"There has to be something we can do. A locator spell! Anything at all." Alaric said, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

Bonnie's eyes glowed with hope. "Of course! Why didn't I Think of this before." She smiled.

Alaric chuckled at her excitement and got up to get a bottle of bourbon when the door bell rang.

"Who the hell can that be?" Alaric asked confused.

"At 3 at night!" Elijah added pissed.

Alaric went to open the door cautiously.

He let his bottle of bourbon drop to the floor the person who was now present in front of him.

"D- Damon?"

* * *

Finally! Hi guys! I finally updated! This chapter is longer than most of my chapters, so I was pretty happy about it. Left you guys with a cliffhanger! I hope you guys likes it. I have a few things to ask, and please, please, please help with these questions.

1) What ships would you guys like to see in this book? Not all of them will be endgame, but I would like to try some of these out in this book, because I think all these characters deserve some happiness.

2) Should I create an o/c

3) So, I am very thankful that many people are reading this book, but I will update the text chapter after at least 5 review on this chapter.

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES. UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

DROWNING IN SORROW

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Okay so first things first, I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. But a girl can dream. So, I know I don't update often and I am so thankful that you guys have been reading and reviewing and following this story. I was truly shocked by the amount of love this story got. I just want to say thank you! I have a lot of ideas for this story and for the other stories that I have written. If you have not read my other stories please give it a try and I have a lot of ideas for other stories that I am currently working on and I am thinking of publishing it after I finish this story. So, if you guys have any ideas for any of my current stories, I am all ears. I did have a question:

1) Which pairings do you want to see in this story? They don't have to be endgame. I already have an idea about who I want as the endgame.

That's about it. Also:

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Now on in the story:

* * *

Alaric stared at Damon as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide, his hand gripped the knob of the door as if his life depended on it. Damon stared back at him with a smirk, his posture relaxed and his eyes shining with amusement.

Damon smirked as he entered the boarding house. "Hello Ric." Damon said calmly still smirking. "How are you?"

Everyone got off the couch suddenly wide awake staring at Damon with different emotions. Alaric slowly closed the door, still staring wide eyes at Damon who was acting like nothing happened.

Bonnie ran to Damon hugging him tightly and than smacking him on the arm as hard as humanly possible.

"Ouch!" Damon said mockingly, rubbing his arm.

"Where have you been! We have been worrying sick about you!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I needed some time." Damon said with no emotion. Bonnie noticed the change in Damon. Before he disappeared he never talked to her like that. With no emotion in his eyes. It reminded her of the old Damon and she hated it.

She narrowed her eyes. She knew that no matter how mad or angry Damon was, he would never dare talk to her like she was trash waiting to be thrown out and he knew very well that Bonnie would never let anyone, especially him, her best friend, talk to her that way.

She touched Damon's arm in a comforting manner as she thought that Elena cheating on Damon was the reason he was keeping his emotions hidden, but quickly took it as she felt a strange wave of energy pass through her. It seemed familiar yet it gave her a sense of danger, death, darkness. It was like the power was forcing her to move back, run away, hide and never look back. It didn't feel like it usually felt. It didn't feel like home. It didn't feel like Damon. Bonnie's thought were interrupted when Klaus spoke.

"You don't call. You don't write." Klaus said as he stepped closer to Damon.

"I didn't get time. Damon replied looking straight at Klaus.

Now, I am tired so please go home." Damon said as he took a sip of the bourbon on the table.

"I will still be here tomorrow." Damon said smirking.

Elijah squinted his eyes in confusion but decided not to say anything. He saw everyone staring at Damon confused but motioned for them to not say anything.

"Well, we are just glad you are back." Elijah said.

Damon nodded, tipping his glass as a gesture of thank you and turned to leave. Everyone stared at Damon's back in shock. Millions of questions going through their minds, confusion clouding their thoughts.

Stefan ran down to Damon and smiled. "Damon! Damon! I missed you so much!" He hugged him tightly.

Damon hugged him back and smiled. "It's good to see you brother." Damon said and walked over to the others who greeted him.

Finally he went to Elena. He looked at her for a second as if studying her an than nodded his head. "Elena." He said softly.

Elena smiled not sure what else to do. The guilt eating her alive.

They all saw Damon head to his room. Everyone stayed silent.

"That was... weird." Jeremy said out loud. Everyone nodded and looked at Bonnie who had wide eyes and deep in thought. She motioned them outside and everyone followed.

"Damon do you need anything?" Bonnie yelled.

"No." He said. "Alright, we are going to a party call me if you need anything." Bonnie said and closed the door.

* * *

Everyone quickly gathered outside and Bonnie scanned all their faces. Caroline who did not say anything was smiling slightly as she looked at Stefan who was smiling like a child on Christmas. Bonnie looked at Klaus who was hiding a smile and Alaric who wore an expression that told everyone he was finally relaxed. Bonnie sighed.

This was going to be hard.

Everyone looked at her confused. "What's going on Bonnie?" Stefan asked innocently still smiling ear to ear after seeing his brother. Bonnie's eyes softened but then it returned back to determination. She walked till they were out of earshot and looked at them taking a deep breath.

She was always the one who ended up saying the bad news. She felt like she had become the person who would rain of everyone's parade. She closed her eyes and cursed at what her life has become. She tried to stop worrying about Damon, and everything else and take a break for a second, but she knew that wasn't possible. She opened them again and prepared herself.

"That's not Damon." She whispered horrified.

* * *

 _"Hey." Stefan said as Damon entered the boarding house._

 _"What?" Damon asked frustrated. He had a rough day and had no interest in more drama._

 _"I am sorry." Stefan responded sounding guilty._

 _"About what?" Damon asked confused._

 _"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago." Stefan said, voice filled with emotion._

 _"Enough Stef, it's late. No need to re hatch that. Not in the mood to go back to the past." Damon replied, trying to end the conversation._

 _"You know, I've never said it out loud. I guess I need to say it, and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish and I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother." Stefan said to Damon and his eyes softened. He needed his brother too. He wanted to tell him that he forgives him, that he is glad that he is a vampire because he got his brother, but he walks away._

Damon jerked his head as he got out of the vision and looked around, but all he could see was water that burned his eyes and filled his body. Damon tried to stop the tears but gave up.

He missed his brother.

He forgives him. He forgives him for turning him, he forgives him for Elena, He forgives him for everything. He just wants to go back to him. He wants to hug him. He wants his comfort.

He misses his little brother so much.

With the thought of his little brother and the good times they had before all the Katherine mess, he let a smile on his face and he let hope come back to him. He knew his brother would come to him.

After 6 months Damon Salvatore actually had some hope.

 _"Damy! Damy! Where ave you? Damy?" Stefan's lip trembled as he looked for his big brother. "Right here stef." Damon came out from behind him quickly picking up the 3 year old Stefan. Stefan smiled satisfied. "Stef, how many times do I have to tell you not to cry." Damon wiped away his tears. I will never leave you. Stefan held out his pinky. "Promise?" He asked innocently. Damon nodded. "Promise." he repeated as he held out his pinky and entwined it with his brothers tiny pinky._

Damon's eyes were still closed. The memories of his brother caused him warmth. It made his see light in his world of darkness. Damon Salvatore felt slightly happy. He felt like he wasn't alone. He will always have his brother.

 _10 year old Stefan sat in his third grade class drawing a picture of himself and Damon, who left to join the confederacy army. Stefan sighed as he sat alone as the other kids talked. It's been months since he saw his big brother and he missed him. Damon knocked on the classroom door and the teacher opened it. Stefan saw as the teacher went outside and came back inside. Stefan looked up to see the door open and a familiar person walked in but Stefan looked down. Damon saw Stefan's eyes go wide as he looked back up and tears stream down his eyes as he almost knocked the seat down and ran towards Damon screaming_ _"Damy!" Damon laughed as he hugged him back and kissed him of his head. Stefan held him tight as if afraid to let go. Stefan looked at Damon smiling._

 _"I made a promise, remember?" Damon whispered and Stefan giggled hugging him back._

Damon's eyes shot open as the 5 minutes of peace ended, and he panicked again trying to bang and open the coffin but nothing worked. He had to get out of here. This time though, it was the physical pain that made him panic and the memories that made him relax. This time the memories made him stronger, not weaker.

* * *

Bonnie saw how all their faces fell. The happiness shattered and the confused looks, the devastated looks and frowns that she was so familiar with made it's way back.

"What do you mean he's not Damon!" Klaus yelled causing Bonnie to flinch.

"When I hugged him I got a feeling, a vision. I don't know what it was, the point is I am a powerful witch and that did not feel like Damon." Bonnie paused giving everyone time to process the situation.

"That felt more like..." Bonnie began thinking.

She looked at Jeremy and they both shared the same expression. Their eyes widened and they both said the name with venom.

"SILAS!" They both said at the same time.

Stefan punched the wall as Caroline tried to comfort him, Alaric put his head in his hands and Klaus looked like he was about to kill someone. Elijah looked pissed and held onto his suit with a death grip.

Bonnie was on the verge of tears but quickly sucked it up.

"We have to do something. We have to get Damon back but for now we have to go with this, we can't let Silas think we know it's him. Let him think he is winning. Let him think that we are fooled by this stupid game he is playing. Block your thoughts." Bonnie told everyone. "Act natural." Bonnie waited till everyone nodded and agreed.

"Also, we know from the visions that Damon is stuck somewhere with water." Bonnie said her voice cracking. "So we have to start looking. That's the only way."

They all nodded again.

"Stefan and I will go to Liz tomorrow." Elena said putting a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Haven't you done enough?" Bonnie snapped.

Elena looked shocked at Bonnie's sudden anger.

"I'll go." Klaus said surprisingly softly.

"I miss the little raven." He said pulling out his phone. Bonnie nodded. "I will look for some spells to see if it truly is Silas or not. Be prepared guys." With that everyone left to their destinations.

Stefan took a deep breath and looked towards the boarding house. He knew the guy in there is not his brother, but for some reason he wants to see him once again, he wants to hear him speak. He looked just like Damon. Stefan turned around and shook his head.

One way or another... he will find him. He will find his brother. He loves him too damn much to make the mistake of letting him go...again.

Stefan turned to look at Caroline and Elena. "I'll drop you both home."

* * *

He couldn't take the tension in the car. He listened to Elena as she ranted on and on about how Bonnie trusted Klaus more than her best friend. Stefan gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to calm himself down. He glanced at Caroline through the rear view mirror to see that she had a frustrated expression on her face.

"Oh my god Elena!" Stefan heard Caroline's voice echo through the car.

Elena stopped talking and Stefan sighed softly.

"Could you stop being such a drama queen! You're my best friend and I love you, but you cheated on Damon with his brother. Bonnie cares about Damon a lot. Even more than us at times! He was hurt Elena! And you know how Bonnie is and how protective she is of her friends. Especially Damon. Caroline's voice softened but she covered it up and continued.

He was broken Elena. He was emotionally broken even before he started dating you and when you cheated on him with Stefan, he was destroyed!"

Stefan bowed his head in shame. He couldn't believe he did that to his brother. He smiled at Caroline. It was sweet how she defended his brother and her best friend.

Stefan looked at Elena. He just couldn't see it anymore.

Why he fought with his brother to get a girl that he feels nothing for anymore.

He didn't feel better when he went to her after a rough day, and she tried to comfort him.

He didn't feel safe when he was with her.

The warmth he used to get from her was gone. They were surrounded by coldness.

The trust...

The trust was gone, no where to be found. How can he trust the girl who cheated on his brother. How can he trust a girl who couldn't make a choice, who destroyed his relationship with his brother once again.

In fact, how can he trust himself?

He looked at Caroline who was still arguing with Elena. Not that he was paying attention to what they were arguing about. He was just looking at Caroline.

How her eyes widened when she got mad, and her beautiful blonde hair bounced around as she made motions with her hands to explain something.

He remembered the time they spent together. How she tried to comfort him when Elena chose Damon. How there was warmth and closure present.

How there was trust present.

Stefan shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him. He didn't know the answer, and he was pretty sure no one else knows the answer to that question either.

Stefan didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing, he was not in love with Elena anymore. Maybe he never even was in love with her. But a certain blonde has always been a constant in all this madness, and he was going to make sure he never lost her.

God, why was his life so confusing!

* * *

Okay, so the start of Steroline! I just love these two together. I know it's been a long time since I update this story, and for some reason this chapter took a long time. I guess that's it. I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for all you support. I promise I will update the next chapter soon

-Shining Star


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own TVD, but a girl can always dream!**

* * *

 _Water surrounded him, making it impossible to speak. He extended his hand upwards, a silent shout for help, he banged on the coffin, eyes pleading for help, he looked defeated. "Help!" He chocked out. "Help me please! Get me out of here!" He tried to speak, say one more word, but the water made it impossible. He gasped a few times, a irritated look on his face as if he knew this would happen, as if he was getting used to it, his eyes closed but not before a sob escaped him. A sob of frustration, a sob of defeat. He went limp inside the coffin. Damon started to blur. Slowly disappearing as the water started to turn red, it didn't look like water anymore, it looked like blood, Damon opened his eyes and gasped frightened of what was happening, he banged on the coffin with all the strength he had left, he kicked it with his feet but soon just let it engulf him and soon all that was left was red._

Klaus shut his eyes tight, he jerked up from the couch and paced around, blinking a few times, until his surroundings felt familiar. He felt all eyes on him and reluctantly turned around.

"Another vision?" Bonnie asked worried.

"Yeah, this one was different, it was longer." Bonnie nodded. "I know. The visions are getting worst."

Elijah got up and paced around the room, deep in thought as everyone else looked at him silently.

"I'll go call the sheriff, ask her if she can help in any way." Bonnie said as she left the tension of the room to the backyard of the huge Mikaelson mansion.

"We have to hurry up. No more waiting around." Alaric spoke up.

Elijah nodded. "It's time for action."

Klaus smirked. "It indeed is."

* * *

 _Loss. Importance. You don't really feel it until something terrible happens. You take advantage of someone, hate them even, and you hope with all your heart that the certain someone you think you hate will leave you alone, but when it happens, you regret every second of your life that you spent hating that person, and let the guilt sink in._

 _Ever since I found out Damon has been suffering for months and I have been spending all my time with Elena, the guilt has been increasing, the worry has been increasing. The fact that Elena cheated on Damon with me doesn't make it any better. I feel pathetic. I can't believe I let it happen._

 _Staying at the boarding house is becoming hell. Knowing that there is a man with my brothers face, but not really my brother makes it very difficult and suffocates me. I think I might just have ruined my relationship with Damon permanently. Everything was perfect, I don't know what got to me. Now, I realize that dating Elena was a huge mistake. Caroline has been helping me a lot. Without her, I might have lost my sanity. Caroline... I don't know what I would do without her. She is my best friend, although from the past few weeks, I can't help but feel a pull towards her. Her enchanting beauty is mesmerizing. I don't understand why I feel this way and where my love for Elena has gone, but the only person who can help me in this situation is my big brother, who I have let down-_

"Stefan!" He heard his name being called and quickly put his pen down and closed his diary. He got up from the bench he had been sitting on and turned towards the voice.

"Hey." Stefan smiled as Elena hurried over to him. He watched as her ash brown hair whipped around softly. She hugged him and Stefan inhaled her scent. The scent that used to give him a huge smile, and make him feel happy even if he was having the worst day, now had no affect on him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled back.

"How are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I have been better." Stefan replied honestly. He took a deep breath and continued. "We made a huge mistake Elena." Stefan said and Elena looked at him in confusion. Her chocolate brown eyes wide and filled with surprise. Her mouth agape. Stefan stared at her and let out another sigh. This was going to be hard.

"What do you mean Stefan?" Stefan growled lowly frustrated.

"This! Us!" he said loudly, gesturing between the two of them furiously. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "We should have never gotten back together!" Stefan replied as he pulled at his hair. "We should have never done this to Damon! He did not deserve this!"

Elena cupped his face. "Stefan! We did this for us! I love you! We did this for love!" Elena whispered softly. Stefan avoided his gaze and focused his eyes on the ground. "Don't you love me?" Elena whispered.

"Elena do you really love me? Because I think this was the same speech you were giving Damon the same day you cheated on him with me."

Elena gasped, her hand flew to her mouth, tears shone his her brown eyes, but this time, Stefan did not comfort her.

"Do you love me?" Elena whispered again.

Stefan swallowed and looked at Elena, "I am not so sure anymore."

* * *

Elijah looked at Bonnie as she put her phone down. "The sheriff says she is on it. She is willing to help us." Bonnie said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Great! The sooner we find Damon, the sooner I get rid of these visions, and find out where the white oak stake is." Klaus said as he took a sip of bourbon. Bonnie looked at him with anger.

"Of course, I mean for a second I thought you actually cared for him." Bonnie said as she poured herself a glass of bourbon.

She saw Jeremy look at her with a weird expression, She knew he wanted to talk about their relationship, and Bonnie had been avoiding him for a long time. Not sure herself about why she was avoiding him. She shook her head, ignoring him once again and focused her attention on Klaus.

Klaus scoffed. "Just because I spent one damn night bonding with him doesn't mean I have become his best friend." Klaus rolled his eyes. Bonnie looked like she was going to explode, before she can say another word, Elijah interrupted.

"Lets stick to the topic please. I will go and distract Silas, Niklaus and Stefan will talk to the sheriff, and you will do the spells that are necessary to stop Silas and also do the spell to locate Damon." Elijah laid down the plan.

Everyone in the room including Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler, and Caroline, who were silently watching the scene in front of them nodded.

"Alright then." Klaus gestured for the door and everyone got up and left. Bonnie closed the door but not before giving Klaus one last glare. Klaus sighed and leaned back on the couch. He noticed the stare Elijah was giving him.

"What is is brother?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Something happened between you and Damon. You are hiding something." Elijah asked while keeping a straight face.

"Nothing happened. He was a enemy, and once an enemy always an enemy."

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "Fine, don't tell me." Elijah stood up and walked towards the door casting another look at his brother, who seemed to be lost in thought. He shook his head once again and closed the door.

* * *

Damon's eyes opened once again only to be burned by the water surrounding him. Damon craved for another happy vision but for some reason the universe was against him. He got visions of all kind but none of them were making him feel the slightest bit better. Once he saw the light flash in front of him he knew that he was going to be facing another nightmare.

 _Damon sprinted through the boarding house looking for Elena. It had been a long day with Silas running around doing god knows what and with helping Bonnie with her magic, and of course Klaus's weird behavior that is getting on Damon's nerves all Damon was looking for was his girlfriends comfort._

 _The sire bond was broken and Elena still loved him. Damon smiled at the memory. He was so scared. She had assured him that she will love him no matter what, the sire bond was not compared to their love._

 _God, he loved Elena. He opened his bedroom door to check if Elena was there but she wasn't. He furrowed his eyebrows and went toward Stefan's room. Maybe his brother would know where Elena is. He reached for the door knob but stopped when he heard two familiar voices._

 _He stood frozen._

 _"I love you Elena." He heard his brothers voice. "I love you too Stefan." Damon's eyes widened. That broke him. He blinked a couple times confused about the situation. He heard them kiss and winced, swallowing thickly. He felt his eyes burn and looked down defeated, unable to move even though all he wanted to do was run away from there. "Elena wait. We can't...Damon." Stefan reminded Elena. "You're right it's not fair to him." Elena whispered. "Hey, I love you Stefan, okay. Only you. It was never Damon. I don't love him. That was just the sire bond."_

 _Suddenly the door opened and Damon stood frozen. He couldn't move. He saw his brother and Elena standing in front of him, eyes wide with guilt, regret, and fear. Damon moved back slightly stumbling as he did so. All he wanted to do was punch his brother over and over but he felt weak. He felt helpless, he felt broken. He shook his head in denial and hurt and looked up at them, his vision blurry from tears that he furiously tried to wipe away._

 _"Damon..." Stefan started._

 _"No, No, No, I- I don't-" Damon failed to form words as he chocked on emotion, he turned around and felt his brothers hand on his shoulder. He swatted it away and glared at the two, gaining his composure slightly. "How could you!" Damon said feeling wetness on his face._

 _"Damon listen to me..." Damon shook his head. "No, Elena I can't. I loved you Elena. After all we went through you betrayed me in the worst way possible."_

 _Damon wiped his face furiously. "Why I am crying! God dammit!" He yelled in frustration._

 _He took a deep breath and looked at the two most important people in his life looking at him with sad, regretful, guilty eyes._

 _"I trusted you, both of you! I just- you could have just told me!" Damon chocked out. "Damon it's not how it looks, just listen-" Damon laughed slightly._ _"Oh it's exactly how it looks."_

 _Damon took shaky steps back before speeding out of the boarding house looking for the only person he was go to right now, the only person who was not cheating on him or lying to him...Bonnie._

Damon let out a sob that made the water rush inside of him as he choked on the water. His breath was rapid, he couldn't breath. His chest burn, his eyes burn, but this time he wan't sure if it was only because of the water.

 _Damon rushed to Bonnie's house as he tried to stop the tears. He started panicking as he kept thinking about the situation and collapsed on his knees. He took loud breaths, his eyes wide and red, he squeezed them tight and bowed his head on the road as he let out a frustrated scream._

 _He sniffed and got up running in vampire speed to the woods bumping into someone. He stumbled back and blinked. He looked up to see who is was, happy when he saw Klaus. He looked down at Damon with a confused, worried expression but soon the emotion was gone from his face._

 _"Klaus." Damon sighed. Klaus smirked._

 _"Damon, what can I do for you." Klaus said sarcastically. Damon swallowed his emotions. Klaus was here. They were some-what friends. He would help him right?_

 _"Klaus, can I spend the day at your place. Please." Damon whispered in a shaky voice. Klaus furrowed his eyes. "It's not a hotel Damon." He rolled his eyes._

 _"What happened anyways? Get that little heart of yours broken again?" Damon narrowed his eyes in anger. "Elena cheated on me with my brother." Damon whispered looking down as his eyes started burning again._

 _Klaus started laughing, almost hysterically. Damon's head shot up. He looked at Klaus with wide, shocked eyes._

 _"I guess the younger Salvatore was always a better choice. For Katerina, for Rebekah, for Elena. He was a good boyfriend, and definitely a better drinking buddy slash friend than you as well. Boy did we have a great time in the 20s. You just never learn do you Damon? You will never be good enough."_

 _Damon swallowed, taking in everything. Klaus was right. Damon's shoulders slumped. He gave up. He was never good enough, but he didn't expect Klaus to speak like that. Did Klaus hate him again? They spent so much time together, laughing, arguing, having actual fun. Damon saw a side of Klaus no one had ever seen before, and he treasured it. Klaus had become Damon's secret close friend and he liked that it was the one thing he didn't have to share with anyone. It was his little secret._

 _Klaus and Elijah had both become close to him, but the sudden change in Klaus's behavior confused Damon._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you!" Damon chocked out. Klaus finally looked directly at Damon, he saw the huge pearl-shaped tears rolling down his pale cheeks, his eyes red and puffy full of pain and defeat. Klaus took a step back in shock. God he screwed up_

 _"Damon..." He whispered as the realization struck him. He swallowed his guilt and ran to the mansion, leaving Damon in the middle of the woods._

 _Damon sniffed and sat down burying his head into his hands as he thought about the previous events, as much as he tried to hold it in, the pain erupted from him in a pained scream, than everything went silent. Damon stopped crying, but the pain that clouded his eyes was not going anywhere._

Damon shook his head back and forth as he struggled to breath for the millionth time today. A lot of things had happened to Damon in the past months, but this hurt. This hurt more than Elena cheating on him, it hurt more than his brother's betrayal, it hurt way more that Damon would have liked. Thinking of the brown eyed hybrid, Damon closed his eyes feeling a mixture of peace, warmth, and panic. Damon awaited for the next nightmare to strike as he thought about the hybrid and let a tear slip as he once again met the darkness.

* * *

"What happened?" Caroline whispered as she sat down next to Stefan in front of her house, where she had found him with his head in his hands waiting for her to return. She rested her soft hands on his back, rubbing his back trying to provide comfort. Stefan looked at her with a heart broken expression and Caroline sighed.

"Lets go inside." Caroline whispered as she took out her keys. She felt Stefan nod and get up slowly. She opened the door and escorted him inside. Stefan took a seat on the couch. Caroline walked toward the little cabinet in the corner of the room and took out a bottle of bourbon. She poured it in a glass and handed it to Stefan, taking a seat beside him. Stefan took a long sip of his bourbon and gently put it on the table in front of him.

"I broke up with Elena." Stefan whispered. Caroline looked at him with a indifferent expression.

"I don't know what to say." Caroline said honestly.

"Don't say anything. Just...just stay. Caroline nodded and moved closer to Stefan. The two sat in silence until Stefan spoke again.

"I don't regret it you know. I don't regret it at all. I ruined my relationship with my brother because of her. I can't keep doing it over and over again. Somewhere along the way I fell out of love with her." Caroline looked at him. "I know what you mean." Stefan looked at her with a confused expression. "About falling out of love with someone." Caroline said after noticing the look on Stefan's face.

"I used to love Tyler. I thought he was the one. Then, the situation changed and he left when I needed him the most. When he came back, it just didn't feel the same, and it wasn't just him, people change over time, I changed. I wasn't the naive teenage cheerleader he left behind, I was a mature girl who knew what she had to do to survive." Stefan studied her intensely.

"So, what did you do?" Stefan asked softly. Caroline looked at him with warm blue orbs.

"I moved on." She replied simply. "Screw girlfriends and boyfriends."

At that Stefan gave her a genuine smile, the most genuine smile Caroline has seen on Stefan for a long time, with just the right touch of shyness and happiness, and for some reason that smile filled her with unexpected warmth that rushed through her body. That was a smile Caroline Forbes would do anything to see, and she promised at that very moment that she would never let it be replaced by a frown.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy walked to their house silently. The silence was awkward and no one dared to break it. Bonnie kept her mouth shut. She knew very well, that talking would result in questions, questions that can't be answered, or questions that are better of if they remained a secret. She could feel Jeremy stare holes into her back as she walked slightly ahead of him.

Clearing her throat awkwardly and continued walking. Alaric had left to get his weapons, telling them that he felt better when he had them closer or he was practically defenseless. Bonnie agreed and told him that they needed as much help as they can get to defeat Silas.

Bonnie suddenly came to a stop. She stared at the figure in front of her. A disheveled looking Katherine standing in front of the grill. She spotted Bonnie and smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little witch and her little boyfriend." Bonnie stifled a laugh.

"What happened to you Katherine?" Bonnie asked. She could hear Jeremy laughing from behind her.

"Human happened." Katherine said with a eye roll.

"Well, I think it's your best look yet." Bonnie said smirking a smirk that mirrored Damon's. Katherine picked up on the similarities and smirked.

"Well, Damon jr, do you know where the actual Damon is, I need his help." Katherine said as she put a hand on her hip. Bonnie shrugged.

"I doubt he will help you. Plus, I don't even know where he is." Katherine narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" "Wouldn't you like to know." Bonnie said putting her own hand on her hip.

"Is he alright?" Katherine asked, a hint of concern showing for the older Salvatore.

"Careful Katherine, your humanity is showing." Jeremy commented and Bonnie laughed. Katherine scowled and turned to leave.

"I'll be at the grill." Katherine walked over to the table at the grill and sighed into her hands. For a minute Bonnie felt bad for her, and than she thought she had way too much on her plate already. She will worry about this later.

Just as she walked into her house, her phone rang.

"Hey Caroline." She said into the phone as she put it on speaker. "Did you know Rebekah was in town." Bonnie looked at Jeremy who sighed.

"Great..." Bonnie said sarcastically. "One more vampire, just what we needed."

* * *

Klaus gulped down the amber liquid in his glass in one swallow enjoying the burning sensation it gave him. Licking his lips he put the glass down and looked into the fire. His brown eyes reflected the wild fire from the fireplace, as he thought about the events from previous days. The book that rested on his lap forgotten as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into the soft couch trying to relax, but the look of pain in the blue orbs he had come to care more than he wanted to kept flashing through his mind.

The plan was to avoid Damon until he will go away. Klaus realized a few months ago that his feelings for Damon were far from friendly. The unfamiliar feeling that he had buried deep down for centuries was now out in the open and Klaus was feeling like an open book, easy to read, vulnerable, and he hated feeling that way, so he forced the feeling back in and tried to act like a ruthless bastard he is known to be. It was working out just fine, until Klaus made the huge mistake of looking at Damon, than it all came crashing down, the man in front of him needed comfort, he trusted Klaus, and Klaus had let him down, the man in front of him had thought of him as a friend and Klaus had ruined his chances with Damon. Chance of even becoming allies. Now, it was too late, and his little vampire was suffering god knows where, and the simple thought of him suffering made Klaus's heart clench with worry and panic.

He sighed deeply before closing his eyes and hugging the book to him. The sound of the door opening broke him from his thoughts. His eyes snapped open, ready to attack, his guard back up hiding his emotions, all the calmness he has been feeling locked away as he looked towards the door only to see his brother walk in.

"Ah! Elijah! What are you doing here?" Elijah rolled his eyes, even that action done with certain amount of style and morality. He straightened his suit and walked over to Klaus.

"I live here Niklaus." Klaus just smirked and folded his arms. "I mean, shouldn't you be hunting for Damon?" Elijah looked at him confused. "What is the point you are trying to make?" Klaus walked closer to Elijah.

"I am saying that you should go look for him instead of waste your time trying to spy on me, make sure I won't go against your code of honor and mortality." Klaus said with no emotion.

"I see what's going on here. You are worried for Damon, and you are turning into anger and trying to take it out on me." Elijah smiled slightly.

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned towards the fire and than quickly turned to Elijah. Elijah stood confidently, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Don't be absurd brother, you and I both know the truth. The only reason I am helping is because Damon is the only one who knows where the white-oak stake is and I do not like when there is a weapon that could be hidden anywhere, and could possibly kill me." Klaus said as he poured some wine. "Now, we bonded on our little trip and it should not be spoken of. It was not such a big deal, and I do not want it to be used against me." Klaus moved towards the door but was stopped by Elijah's hand on his chest.

"I do not know what the matter is with you, but I think that Damon is a friend to you and you will not harm him, especially since he might be in a very vulnerable state, with you Niklaus, I can never be completely sure. But hear this, there are not many people I care about, and those who I do care about will not be harmed in any way. In other words, touch one little raven hair of his and you will not have to be worried about the white oak state, you will be dealing with me." Elijah walked towards the couch and than turned around. "Oh! Bonnie is with Jeremy right now working on a locator spell, you should go talk to the sheriff, try to avoid Silas."

With that Elijah went to his room leaving a shocked Klaus in the living room.

* * *

"I got the candles." Bonnie set them up and opened up her grimoire. Jeremy nodded and looked up at his girlfriend and sighed.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked as he walked over to Bonnie.

"Oh well, let me just make a list shall we. What is wrong?" Bonnie pretended to think.

"My best friend is stuck somewhere suffering, while his crazy doppelganger is pretending to be him going around town doing god knows what and I can do nothing to stop him, and My two best friends are now attracted to the guy who is my best friends brother who is dating my best friends ex- girlfriend who cheated on him with his brother, oh and the originals are now walking around saying they want to help save Damon and actually look worried about him even though they try to hide it or at least Klaus does, and I have to be careful not to take one wrong step or I will get killed, and no I don't have a magical ring that can bring me back, or someone to care enough to talk to me about something other than spells!

The only person who did understand me is not here! He is suffering! I feel helpless, I am angry and confused and frustrated and I am not the only one feeling this way! I am just saying what's on everyone's mind! Not to mention all the other crap happening around with Klaus and Caroline and Katherine and Rebekah and god I can't take it anymore!" Bonnie slammed the last candle on the table.

"Any more questions?" Bonnie asked calmly. Jeremy stared at her wide eyed.

"Bonnie I didn't know what you were going through. I am sorry, I just I wanted to know what was going on between us." Jeremy asked softly.

"Us." Bonnie chuckled humorlessly. "Out of everything I just told you, you want to talk about our teenage problems?" Bonnie asked with disbelief and a hint of amusement. Jeremy sighed loudly.

"Bonnie, it's just we have been together for almost a year and you and I have made no progress. "We can't even go on a date! This is not a normal relationship!" Jeremy exclaimed. Bonnie let out a frustrated huff.

"Jeremy, did you not pay attention to what I just told you! I don't have time! We are not normal!" Bonnie said pointing a finger from her to Jeremy. "Most teenagers don't have the power to set someone on fire just by lifting a finger or staring at the person and they definitely don't have a magic ring to bring them back from the dead." Jeremy sighed again.

"Now don't tell me to book an appointment with the guidance counselor because I don't have any time, I am busy, and I don't mean the shopping with girls, and studying for a test kind of busy." Bonnie looked down at the spell. Jeremy opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the glare Bonnie sent him.

"This conversation is over. I have a friend to rescue."

* * *

Liz waited impatiently for Stefan and Klaus to meet her, and for Bonnie to give her further details about where she can start searching for Damon. When she heard a familiar voice of Damon, she quickly tuned around.

"Liz! It's been a while!" Silas called as he walked towards Liz.

"Damon?" Liz said surprised. "Where have you been?" Liz said as she walked closer to Silas.

"Oh you know, here and there. Silas smirked.

Liz smiled as she took out her phone. "I will inform your friends, they called me worried sick about where you are." Liz said as she started dialing Stefan's number.

"Wait a second. They called you? When was this?" Silas asked shocked.

"This morning actually." Silas growled scaring Liz who jumped back, her hand instinctively going towards her gun.

"Listen to me. Do not call them, do not do anything they tell you to. Forget that you saw me." Liz put her phone back in he pocket and blinked confused. Silas slammed her into the tree and she fell to the ground.

"Oops." The right side of his pulp red lips tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk. Casting one glance at Liz, Silas smashed her phone with his foot, before speeding of to the boarding house.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan who had somehow made their way to Bonnie's house crowded near Bonnie who was trying to concentrate on the spell, Jeremy sat in the back looking at her with a grim expression. Bonnie opened her eyes.

"I found him." She smiled and sighed in relief. Stefan and Klaus looked at each other and both slumped back in relief. Bonnie picked up her phone, and dialed Liz.

"That's weird. She's not picking up." Bonnie looked at her phone, furrowing her eyebrows. She tried once again. Her expression grew worried and she started to panic.

"She's not picking up!" She exclaimed.

"Bonnie calm down, I'll go check her office." Bonnie nodded and sunk down on the couch. She had over used her magic once again and she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Klaus sat next to her looking at nothing in particular. Klaus rubbed his temple and gulped down his drink. The room was completely silent and Bonnie was thankful.

Of course, peace doesn't last long in Mystic Falls, the sound of the cell phone ringing echoed through the room. Bonnie hurried towards it.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Bonnie...Liz isn't here." Stefan said with disappointment. Bonnie closed her eyes and dropped her head. Klaus obviously having heard the conversation stood up, suddenly alert. Bonnie hung up and called Caroline.

"Hey Caroline, I need you to come to my house, bring something that belongs to your mom." Before Caroline can speak a word, Bonnie hung up and looked at Klaus, and than at Jeremy.

"Klaus, I found where Damon is, he's in the Steven's quarry." Bonnie said in a shaky voice.

Klaus's eyes widened, but he covered his worry and shock.

"You mean inside the water!" Klaus exclaimed. Bonnie nodded looking down. "

We have to do this alone, we can't wait for Liz's help. Take care of this. I will look for Damon." Klaus said and sped out of the house. Bonnie collapsed on the couch. Jeremy came forward and hugged her.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He said softly.

"I hope it will." Bonnie whispered.

"I really hope it will all be okay."

* * *

WOW! This chapter took me a long time and I am sorry! This story is about to get action packed and this chapter was basically explaining what was going on with all the characters. I know it might be a bit confusing but it will all make sense soon. Thanks for reading my books and leaving a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting more stories and chapters eventually. I got a lot of Bamon motivation, so I am excited about a new fanfiction I will post soon. Thank you for all the love and please leave a review and all that stuff!


	6. Chapter 6

**Drowning In Sorrow**

 **Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Tvd, it's characters, or anything else but I do own the idea of this story**

* * *

 _"Miss Katherine! Wait for me! You are running too fast!" Damon said as he tried to catch up to Katherine. He ran through the woods with Katherine running in front of him. Katherine turned around and giggled. "My sweet, innocent Damon. I have told you before, just call me Katherine." Damon nodded shyly before jogging to catch up with her, but Katherine turned around and started running again._

 _"Where are we going?" Damon tried again as he started running. "Everywhere!" Katherine exclaimed, spreading her hands out and twirling Damon stared at her mesmerized. "Where would you like to go?" Katherine asked seductively, running a finger across his jaw. Damon swallowed and clutched onto Katherine's hands, bringing them to him face and kissing them, before putting them on his chest._ _"Anywhere you will go Katherine, I will follow. I will be with you forever." Katherine stayed silent for a few seconds before cupping Damon's face with her hands. A smirk on her face. "Than forever it shall be." She said softly before claiming Damon's lips with her own._

Damon felt his body jerk up with the pressure of the water, but this time, he did not open his eyes. He was too tired to look at nothing but darkness every time he opened his eyes. He felt his body fill with water and the familiar burning sensation took over him before he once again drifted into darkness.

 _Walking through the large hallways of the huge Salvatore mansion, Damon took of his hat and held it tightly in his hand. He had returned home after 6 months of serving for the confederacy and was not doing too well. He looked around for Katherine or his brother. Hearing giggling coming from his brother's room Damon stepped closer to it. The door suddenly opened, revealing Stefan and Katherine. The two were staring at each other the same way Damon would stare at Katherine when she was not looking, with awe, admiration, love, and lust._

 _Damon cleared his throat to make his presence known. Two heads shot up. "Damon." Stefan whispered. He stepped closer to Damon and hugged him. "I have missed you brother." Stefan smiled at his brother. Damon chuckled and patted Stefan's hair. He turned to Katherine and gave her a small smile which she returned with a smirk of her own._

 _"Damon! Oh how wonderful to see you again!" Katherine flung herself on him. Damon hesitantly hugged her back. "Miss Katherine, I do not think his is appropriate in front of my brother." Damon said slightly pushing her back. "Do not worry, Stefan will not tell anyone." Damon chuckled and shook his head. Katherine turned to Stefan, kissing him on the lips, none of them seeing Damon's broken expression._

 _"I will see you at the ball Stefan." Katherine said with a smile. "I will be waiting." Stefan turned to his brother and gave him a nod before making his exit._

 _"Katherine, is my love not enough?" Damon asked quietly._

 _"You were gone for 6 months Damon. A woman has needs." Katherine stepped forward, stroking Damon's face with her hand._

 _"Is it really that bad to love you both?" Damon stepped back, blinking back his tears, he turned to exit._

 _"I need to go meet father."_

* * *

Elijah walked inside the grill, needing some time alone and a good drink. Elijah walked over to the bar and put his head in his hands before straightening up once again. He took the glass full of amber liquid and played around with it, gulping the liquid down in one go. He looked around, spotting a girl sitting at the corner of the grill. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the familiar figure. Her messy hair brown, he clothes ripped, she looked worn out. Her face was hidden in her hands. Elijah put his drink down and walked towards the girl slowly. He cleared his throat and the girls head shot up, suddenly alert.

"Katerina?" Elijah breathed out.

"Elijah." Katherine said in relief. She stumbled as she got up. Elijah held her arm gently.

"What happened to you?"

Katherine swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "I- I am human now. I have to look out for my enemies." Katherine gestured to herself. "You can see that's not going to well." Elijah furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean you are human? You took the cure?" Elijah asked shocked. Katherine chuckled. "Not willingly. Elena shoved it down my throat." Elijah crossed his arms to his chest. "Why would she do that?" He asked confused.

"Look, I am really tired, and in pain. Can you leave so I can grieve in silence?" Katherine said taking a seat once again. "No. I don't think so. Come on. You are leaving with me." Katherine looked shocked as she stared at Elijah. He let out a sigh and held out his hand.

"We might not be on the best terms right now Katerina, but that does not mean I will leave you alone in one of your worst times." Katherine slowly extended her hand and pushed herself up.

"Thank you Lijah."

With a nod of his head, Elijah escorted Katherine out of the grill and into the safety of his house.

* * *

Caroline stood in front of Bonnie tapping her foot nervously. Stefan silently watched the scene in front of him. Bonnie murmured in Latin, her eyes closed. A grimoire opened in front of her and Liz's clothes in her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple times.

"I found her. She's near the quarry. Klaus is heading there right now." Bonnie said as she got up. Caroline ran a hand through her hair.

"Is she alright?" She asked, voice shaking with worry.

"She's...alive. That's all I can tell you." Bonnie said slowly. Caroline nodded. "I am going to go. Thank you Bonnie." Bonnie nodded before picking up her grimoire.

"Bonnie I think you should take a break from the spells." Stefan said seriously. Bonnie nodded as she let out a breath. "You're probably right, but I really need to find a spell to end Silas." Bonnie said as she played with her necklace.

"Silas is after the cure Bonnie. All we need to do is get the cure ans shove it down his throat and than kill him!" Stefan said as he sat next to Bonnie.

"Yeah, but the cure is inside Katherine and Katherine is-" Bonnie stopped and turned her head, staring wide eyed at Stefan.

"What! What is it?" Stefan asked, expressions turning into one of panic.

"Stefan, I just saw Katherine in Mystic Grill!" Bonnie said shocked. Stefan's eyes widened. "Bonnie...do you know what this means?" He asked Bonnie in a shaky voice. "It means that all we have to do to get Silas off our backs is to hand over Katherine." Stefan said thoughtfully. Bonnie chuckled in relief.

"Oh my god! I never thought of that." Bonnie looked at Stefan, a smile spread on her lips. He eyes shining with brightness that had disappeared. Stefan laughed along with her. "Do you know what this means Stefan?" Stefan looked at Bonnie with a smile.

"This means that all this will be over." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"I hope so Bonnie." Stefan replied with a nod. They both sat in silence when Bonnie's phone rang. Her expressions went from relaxed to shocked, worry to relief and finally one of joy and nervousness mixed together. Bonnie hung up on the phone.

"Klaus found Damon." She turned to Stefan who was already on his feet. "Lets go." They both dashed out of the protection of Bonnie's house and into the car.

Bonnie closed her eyes not at all ready for what she might find.

* * *

Caroline paced around the crowded hospital. She played with her fingers nervously, blue eyes swimming with tears. Her life had become such a mess. She was finally getting on terms with constantly fighting for her life, and helping to keep her friends safe, but when her mom was brought into the war zone, that was her breaking point. Her mom was not supposed to get in the middle of this mess. Caroline understood that she was the sheriff of the town, but Caroline was a vampire herself. Caroline let out a deep breath and looked down at her phone.

 _Klaus found Damon._ Stefan's text made her anxious.

She ran a hand through her hair wanting to get more details about the situation, wanting to go there herself and comfort Stefan and her friends, but she didn't want to leave her mothers side. The doctor came out and Caroline quickly put her phone away.

"How is my mom?" She asked quietly.

The doctor smiled. "There is no need to worry. She just has a minor concussion. She will be back to normal in a few days. Just take extra care of her for the few upcoming days."

Caroline nodded gratefully. "Thank you Doctor."

Taking a huge breath of relief, Caroline let herself slump on the chair. She quickly opened her phone and gave Stefan a phone call and as she expected, he didn't pick up. Caroline tapped her finger on the chair and got up to go see her mother.

"Hello Caroline."

Caroline spun around coming face to face with Damon. She gasped. "Damon?"

The figure in front of her chuckled. "Wrong answer. Guess again."

Caroline gulped.

"Silas."

Silas chuckled. "Wow! You are much smarter than you look, but lets get down to business shall we."

Silas smirked, his eyes had a dangerous glint in them. Before Caroline can even blink, he dashed froward towards Caroline, and snapped her neck effortlessly.

"This is just too easy."

* * *

Klaus stared at the coffin in front of him, breathing heavily, he wiped his shaking hands to his pants and swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked trying to get rid of the unfamiliar burning sensation in his eyes. He dug his hand into his pocket and took out his phone, and dialed Elijah.

"I found Damon." He said in a monotone. He could practically feel Elijah's relief and nervousness through the phone.

"Is he alright?" Elijah rushed out. Klaus didn't here the rest of Elijah's questions. His eyes focused on the coffin. The sound of the water was unnerving and Klaus grew more and more anxious as each minute passed.

"Hello! Niklaus!" His brothers voice cut through his thoughts.

"Just come to the quarry." Klaus hung up and shoved his phone inside his pocket as he gently put his hand on the coffin. He put his hand on the lock and broke it slowly. Swallowing he threw the lock on the ground and took a deep breath. The sound of frantic footsteps, and yelling once again startled him.

"Where is he?" Stefan rushed towards the coffin and stopped. He looked at the coffin with wide eyes. Bonnie gasped and sat on the ground beside Klaus and the coffin.

"Open it!" She said in a shaky voice. Klaus nodded and slowly lifted the cover of the coffin. He could hear the frantic heartbeats of Bonnie and Stefan, and the waves of the water behind him. He had never felt this way before. The feeling he was not able to describe, he felt unfocused, confused, his body wasn't responding, it was like he couldn't control it. He lifted the cover of the coffin with shaky hands and stared at the person inside.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie whispered. Her eyes filling with tears, he hand flew up to her mouth. Stefan stared at the coffin with wide eyes. Klaus though he forgot how to breath. He stared at Damon, who looked like he had been through hell and back. Klaus blinked his eyes and gently picked up Damon from the coffin. Klaus caressed Damon's cheek looking at the Damaged man. Klaus let out a shaky breath before looking up to see Elijah run up to them. Elijah let out a deep breath when he saw Damon's condition. He looked at The three of them and than at Klaus.

"I brought the blood bags."

* * *

 **Okay! They found Damon! Finally! Now this story will probably get a whole lot better, and I am not really happy with this chapter but I did the best I could. Anyways, I want you guys to tell me who you want Damon to be with, Klaus or Bonnie and also I wanted to know if you guys have any ideas for Damon and Klaus or any of the characters in this book. Thanks for reading and you guys know the drill. Review! Favorite! Follow! Thank you guys! You are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

Drowning in Sorrow

Chapter 7

I do not own TVD

Niklaus Mikaelson. The most powerful vampire. People fear him, others know better than to cross his path. 1000 years full of conflict and Klaus has overcome them all. Foolish ones have tried to end him, make him suffer, but he was Klaus after all. He was always one step ahead. He knew how to handle every single situation without even a hint of fear. No weakness. He was a powerful man. He was taught even as a child to keep his head high, his tears at bay, and his enemies on their knees, begging for mercy. He was taught to keep his emotions hidden. He was taught to never let anything or anyone get in the way. But one thing that Klaus had taught himself, reminded himself over and over again, was to never feel helpless. To never go back to that helpless human boy who couldn't save his brother from a bunch of werewolves. Because that helpless boy lost everything.

Now, sitting near the quarry with Damon's head in his lap, an open blood bag in his hand, trying to get the broken vampire in front of him to swallow even a drop of blood, Klaus felt like that helpless human boy that he loathes. "Come on Damon." Klaus whispered to himself. "Come on."

Stefan, Bonnie, and Elijah stared at the unresponsive body that lay in front of him. Klaus threw the blood bag towards the tree in front of him in anger, the blood splashed on the tree, spreading everywhere. Drops of blood rolled down from the tree and onto the dirty ground and Bonnie flinched at the human blood splattered on the tree. Klaus pulled Damon upwards, towards his chest and bit into his wrist, gently putting in near Damon's mouth. Damon's fangs extended, and veins began to form under his eyes at the smell of the originals blood. Seeing this, Klaus brought his wrist closer to Damon and swallowed anxiously.

Everyone watched wide eyed as Damon eagerly yet weakly drank Klaus's blood. Klaus couldn't understand the emotions he was feeling. He let out a shaky breath. He was relieved that Damon was responding. He had never felt this relieved, and never felt this type of happiness in a long time, and he wasn't surprised that Damon was the one who made him feel this way. He was anxious to see how Damon was, if he was angry at him for their last encounter. The amount of guilt Klaus was feeling was unbearable. It was as if someone had put a thousand pounds of bricks on him. All this emotion was suffocating him and he had a sudden urge to flee, but he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave his vampire alone again. He needed to do this.

As Klaus had a hard time keeping his emotions under control, he kept his wide eyes on Damon. Watching as Damon drank and drank and suddenly, blue wide eyes sprang open and stared directly at him. Klaus pulled his wrist back and everyone watched silently as Damon gasped.

"Brother." Stefan whispered, putting his arm on Damon's shoulder. Damon flinched and moved back. Stefan swallowed, clenching his jaw.

"Damon." Klaus whispered and Damon's head sprang to him. He swallowed and blue eyes filled with tears. Damon took deep breaths as if coming to terms with something, and finally looked around.

"This is real." He whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Damon. This is real, we are real." Bonnie explained softly. Wide blue eyes moved to Bonnie and Elijah, and then to Klaus, and finally to Stefan.

"Hey it's all going to be okay." Stefan whispered as he slowly moved closer to Damon. Damon stared at him wide eyes. Stefan pulled Damon close to him, pulling him into a hug.

The warmth causing Damon's eyes to tear again. Damon hugged him back tightly, a death grip on Stefan's shirt as if he was afraid of what would happen if he ever let go. Damon squeezed his eyes tightly to stop the tears. Klaus watched Damon closely, silently grieving as the brothers had their moment.

"I think we should take you home." He whispered in a quiet voice, gently touching Damon's shoulder. The brother's broke their hug but Klaus noticed Damon still had a tight grip on Stefan's shirt. Klaus pulled Damon closer gently as Damon blinked and sniffed. The grip on Stefan's shirt broke and Damon panicked.

"Hey! Woah! Damon, love? Deep breaths okay." Damon didn't seem to pay attention to him as he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack. Klaus nodded to the three others present, looking at the scene with concern and worry.

"You guys go, I'll bring him." Klaus announced without taking his eyes off Damon. Stefan looked skeptical. "I don't think so. Why should we trust you?" Stefan rushed out without taking his eyes off his brother.

"It's Damon." Klaus responded without taking his eyes off Damon. He looked at Elijah who nodded. "Let's go Stefan, Damon will meet us at the boarding house. Seems like my brother has some unfinished business." Stefan and Bonnie looked at the two before trusting Elijah's word and leaving.

Klaus pulled Damon closer to him. He gently propped him up and put his thumb under Damon's chin making him look up. "Hush love. Do not fright. You are safe. You are safe." Klaus cooed as Damon began to calm down. Klaus rubbed Damon's hand in comfort and watched as blue eyes stared at him as if searching for reassurance.

"It's me Damon. It's Klaus." Klaus whispered.

Damon let out a shaky breath but brought his shaking hand forward to clutch onto Klaus shirt. Klaus helped him by bringing Damon's hand to his shirt and he watched with a small smile as Damon's fingers curled around the soft fabric of his shirt. He kissed Damon on his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I do not know how to help you Damon. I don't really know how to handle this situation. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life." He talked to Damon, trying to make a conversation, trying to distract him. He watched as Damon's eyes narrowed. One thing he loved about the young vampire was that he didn't need words to communicate, he spoke with his eyes. But as much as Klaus love that, it wasn't helping in this situation. "Talk to me Damon." Klaus continued making circles with his hand on Damon's back.

"A-Am I alive?" Damon started. Klaus chuckled. "Yes. You are alive little raven." Damon let a small smile stretch across his face. "Little raven?" He whispered.

"You really scared us." Damon chuckled softly. "Klaus Mikaelson scared?" Damon spoke hoarsely, Klaus couldn't even recognize his voice.

"You better shut up Salvatore." Klaus growled mockingly.

"Oohh! I am shivering." Damon replied quietly. Klaus chuckled and clutched Damon tighter, bringing him closer to him so Damon could feel the warmth. He rubbed Damon's back to provide the vampire with comfort and with his other hand he rubbed Damon's hand, tracing circles with his hand while doing it, earning a happy sigh from Damon. Klaus kissed Damon's wet mop of raven hair and ran a hand through it. Damon opened his eyes and looked at Klaus with a weird glint in his eyes. Klaus averted his eyes and stopped rubbing Damon's back.

"Let's get you home." He whispered softly before gently picking Damon up. He got to his feet with Damon in his arms and earned a painful grunt from Damon. Klaus froze and looked down at Damon.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked softly. Instead of giving an answer Damon buried his face in Klaus's chest and shivered. Klaus let his eyes examine the blue eyed vampire before picking up his shirt. He sighed when he saw a wound on his stomach. He let his hand gently trace the wound which was most likely from a stake. He stopped when Damon whimpered and pulled his shirt back down. Putting Damon on the ground, he took of his jacket in a swift movement and draped it over Damon so he wouldn't feel cold. "Just hold on little raven." Klaus muttered before slowly walking to his car and putting Damon in the passenger seat. He quickly made his way to the driver's seat and closed the door. He glanced at Damon who had his hand on his stomach and slowly drove the car so he wouldn't cause any more damage to Damon.

* * *

Stefan sighed when he was greeted with Caroline's voicemail once again. He threw his phone down on the couch and began pacing the boarding house. Bonnie was busy on her phone trying to contact Caroline but had no luck so far. Elijah was drinking Damon's bourbon while looking at his own phone seeming tense himself. The door to the boarding house opened and everyone looked up startled. Klaus slowly walked in with Damon in his arms and everyone got up, ready to help. Klaus walked up the stairs as slowly as he can but still earned painful moans from Damon.

He opened the door to Damon's room and put him in his bed. The soft fabric of his bed after 6 months made Damon smile and squirm comfortably in his bed. Klaus sat at the corner of the bed staring at the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"We need to help him Stefan! You can't just leave him with Klaus!" Elena's voice cut through his thoughts and Klaus sighed. He glanced one last time at the sleeping form in front of him before leaving the room.

He stopped when he spotted Elijah standing near the door frame. Klaus put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Elijah looked at Damon and then at Klaus. He nodded.

"Niklaus…" The word held warning, understanding. Klaus smirked and nodded back. "It's Damon. You do not need to worry brother." Elijah smiled. "I know. I should get going. I have some things to take care of." Elijah replied and left without giving Klaus a chance to argue. Klaus blinked and started downstairs.

"Elena do you really think Damon would want to see our faces after everything we did to him! Do you think he really wants to see us!" Stefan exclaimed.

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the scene in front of him. "It is the better option! This is Klaus! We can't leave Damon under Klaus's care." Klaus cleared his throat.

"Elena Gilbert. How unfortunate to see you alive and well!" Elena glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Elena." Stefan called her name trying to get her attention. "Elijah talked to us about the situation and I think Bonnie and Klaus are better options than us. We will only be in the way. This is hard for me Elena. Damon is my brother. You have to understand that he is not stable yet." Stefan explained quietly. Elena sighed, "Okay…Yeah. You are right." Elena nodded.

Klaus grabbed a few blood bags and raced back up to Damon's room, Bonnie following behind quietly. Klaus sat down slowly and shook Damon lightly.

"Damon. Wake up." Klaus whispered. Bonnie stood in the back shocked at Klaus's behavior towards Damon. Damon stirred in bed and let out a sigh before opening his eyes. Klaus smiled.

"Hey." Damon smiled and looked around the room. "Bon Bon." Damon said with a smirk and Bonnie smiled.

"How are you doing Damon?" Bonnie whispered.

"Peachy." Damon smirked.

"I am glad." Bonnie smiled. "Well I don't think I am needed here, so I am going to go. See you later Damon." Bonnie came forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning to exit. She looked at Klaus with hard eyes.

"Look after him." With that Bonnie left the boarding house. Klaus looked down at Damon who was looking at him with amusement. "What have you done with Klaus?" Damon said with a smirk. "The Klaus I know would have killed Bonnie by now." Damon said in a raspy voice.

"Well this Klaus knows if I do that I will never be forgiven." Klaus replied as he took off Damon's shirt.

"Who says you are?" Damon replied and Klaus stopped to look at him. He shrugged and cleared his throat. Klaus took off Damon's wet pants and threw them on the floor.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." Damon smirked trying to lighten the mood. Klaus gave him a dry chuckle before getting a new pair of pants and gently sliding them on Damon.

"Don't be too cocky." Klaus ripped the blood bag and propped Damon up. "No. No blood." Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You need blood Damon. It will help you heal." Damon shook his head but stopped at Klaus's stare. He pouted and Klaus had to fight a smile. "Come on. At least drink a little bit." Damon nodded and tried to drink a little blood and as he expected, he couldn't drink it. He coughed it out and Klaus rubbed his back." He looked towards Klaus who had blood all over his clothes.

"Sorry." Damon mumbled shyly. "Don't worry about it." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Okay. So no blood. What can I do?" Klaus asked confused. "We need to heal your wound Damon." Damon looked down at his aching stomach and sighed.

"Is it hurting?" Klaus asked and Damon could have sworn he saw concern flash in his eyes. "It's just sore." Damon mumbled. "Why darling? Are you worried about little ol' me?" Damon coughed lightly. Klaus sighed and moved Damon to the side getting in bed. He settled in and pulled Damon towards his lap so Damon's head was resting near his chest and Damon's stomach was in his lap. Klaus slowly traced the wound and started massaging around it.

"Tell me if it feels any better." Damon nodded, closing his eyes in pleasure and burying his head in Klaus's soft shirt. Klaus kept massaging Damon's stomach and Damon's muscles visibly started to relax. "Thanks." Damon mumbled sleepily and Klaus shook him. "Damon! Don't go to sleep." He whispered urgently.

"But…Tired." Damon tried to argue. "No! Damon! Keep your eyes opened." Klaus looked around the room trying to find ways to keep Damon awake. "Damon…tell me about what happened to you for the past 6 months." Klaus asked softly. Damon took a deep breath. "6 months?" He whispered. "I was gone for 6 months and no one knew?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"We thought you left town." Klaus tried to defend himself, for some reason feeling the need to. For some reason he was worried that the younger vampire would not forgive him and he couldn't live with that.

"Oh." Damon replied as he distanced himself from Klaus and Klaus sighed.

"Damon…" Klaus tried but Damon shook his head.

"No! You don't have to make excuses. It's fine." Damon whispered but Klaus knew, he knew that it was not okay. Klaus sighed and simply stared at Damon, waiting for him to begin telling him about the last 6 months.

"It was horrible." Damon chocked out.

"The drowning wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that every single time I would open my eyes into darkness I would get sucked into these visions. I would see Stefan, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, my father, you…"

Klaus's eyes widened ever so slightly as he frowned. "Every time I died the only thing I could think of was that maybe someone would come and rescue me. And every time I felt hope, a new vision would come making me feel like the drowning is not killing me, but my demons outside of that coffin are. I couldn't take it. I wanted to end it, but I didn't know how to. Everything horrible that happened to me in my years of living resurfaced, every single emotion came rushing in and I didn't know how to handle it, by the time I got myself together, the water would have done its job and I would drown again. My head was pounding, every cell in my body was screaming for oxygen. I kept fighting, I tried to fight until my lungs felt like they were going to burst and my head felt like it was on fire. So I take a deep breath in hopes that it would make it better but every time I do, I get sucked into a vision, a nightmare. I think of all the pain, the guilt I have been carrying around like it means nothing at all. But now…now I just don't know what to do with it. I mean, I am a mess. I- I don't think I can do this anymore Klaus. I can't keep living like this." Damon didn't realize he had been crying until he felt Klaus wipe away the wetness from his cheeks. Damon sniffed and let out a shaky breath.

"And the worst part about all of this is that every time I felt hope rise, I didn't think of Stefan or Elena, I thought of you. For some screwed up reason, I always thought of you." Damon finished shocking Klaus to the core. His eyes stopped moving, his breathing stopped, his mouth agape. Klaus looked at Damon with shock.

Out of everyone in Mystic Falls, Damon thought of him. After everything her had done, his blue eyed vampire still thought of him. This was almost too good to be true. Klaus didn't deserve Damon. Klaus's heart broke for everything the young vampire had to go through and he hated himself for not rescuing him before.

"I am so sorry." Klaus spoke so quietly even Damon had a hard time hearing him but this, Damon heard loud and clear. Blue tear filled eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" Damo whispered. "You heard me." Klaus mumbled.

"There wasn't much you could do Klaus." Damon reasoned.

"Stop it Damon! We both know there isn't much I can't do." Klaus whispered. Damon smiled slightly.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, or for me. Plus, you probably can't lick your elbow, so you can't do almost everything." Damon mumbled making Klaus's eyebrows rise. "Listen to me Damon." Klaus started seriously. "You are so brave! You are the strongest vampire I have ever met and I have met many. I might not have been there for you before, but I will be there every step of the way now." Damon stared at him with tears.

"Katerina might have been your first love, but I intend to be you last. And for that I will wait for 1000 years." Klaus whispered leaving Damon dumbfounded. Damon blinked. Klaus intervened their fingers and Damon shivered from the touch. Damon looked at him with disbelief. "But I do not deserve your love or your respect." Klaus continued.

"Well, Niklaus maybe you can earn it along the way, and when the hell did you get so sappy?" Damon smiled as he tightened his hold on Klaus's hand. Klaus smirked and Damon could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks. "Oh and Klaus, you can stay at the boarding house, it's not a hotel but it will do." The smirk slipped off Klaus's face as he recalled that Damon was talking about their encounter from 6 months ago…

 _"Klaus." Damon sighed. Klaus smirked. "Damon, what can I do for you." Klaus said sarcastically. Klaus watched as Damon struggled with his emotions and watched as hope began to rise on Damon's face._

 _"Klaus, can I spend the day at your place. Please." Damon whispered in a shaky voice. Klaus furrowed his eyes. "It's not a hotel Damon." He rolled his eyes._

 _"What happened anyways? Get that little heart of yours broken again?" Damon narrowed his eyes in anger. "Elena cheated on me with my brother." Damon whispered looking down as his eyes started burning again._

 _Klaus started laughing, almost hysterically. Damon's head shot up. He looked at Klaus with wide, shocked eyes._

 _"I guess the younger Salvatore was always a better choice. For Katerina, for Rebekah, for Elena. He was a good boyfriend, and definitely a better drinking buddy slash friend than you as well. Boy did we have a great time in the 20s. You just never learn do you Damon? You will never be good enough."_

 _Damon swallowed, taking in everything. Klaus watched as Damo's shoulders slumped. His eyes narrowed as if finally realizing the seriousness of the situation and for a second he wanted to tell Damon that everything was going to be okay but he couldn't do that. He had to get Damon away from him. He couldn't let him feelings for Damon get in the way of his life. He had to do this. He had to act like a ruthless bastard._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you!" Damon chocked out. Klaus finally looked directly at Damon, he saw the huge pearl-shaped tears rolling down his pale cheeks, his eyes red and puffy full of pain and defeat. Klaus took a step back in shock. God he screwed up._

 _"Damon..." He whispered as the realization struck him. He swallowed his guilt and ran to the mansion, leaving_ _Damon_ _in the middle of the_ _woods_.

* * *

"Damon I…" Klaus starts and Damon shook his head. "It's fine Klaus. New start, remember." Klaus shook his head. "No I just need to tell you this." Klaus moved uncomfortably in his spot.

"What I said in the woods, I didn't mean it. I just, I thought that this was for the best. I mean, I couldn't let my feelings for you get in the way and I thought that-" Damon interrupted Klaus. "You thought that if you were acting like an ass, you would be able to push me away and move on with your life?" Damon replied smiling softly with understanding.

"I get it, I do." Damon nodded. Klaus let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll get you some blood." Klaus got up. "No!" Damon quickly grabbed Klaus's arm to stop him and Klaus turned around with a smirk making Damon flush with embarrassment. "Someone's impatient." Klaus wiggled his eyebrows. Damon giggled, actually giggled and looked up at Klaus. "You're acting so different." Damon observed.

"I know and if you tell someone-"

Damon rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "You'll rip my heart out. It goes both ways." Damon replied and Klaus made an impressed face. "I am just saying, um." Damon mumbled playing with his fingers.

"Stay." He whispered quietly.

"What?" Klaus said smirking. Damon glared daggers at him. "I said, stay." Damon said a little louder. "I- I don't want to be alone again." Klaus's expressions softened and he gently moved Damon forward before getting under the sheets. Damon moved his head to rest on Klaus's chest and Klaus's arm wrapped around Damon's waist gently. Damon squirmed as he tried to get comfortable and closed his eyes, and Klaus did the same.

After a few minutes Klaus felt Damon open his eyes but he pretended to be asleep. "Thank you Klaus." Damon whispered softly and Klaus felt soft lips on his cheek. Klaus felt his heartbeat increase as he tried to fight a smile. He felt Damon close his eyes and go back to sleep. Klaus opened his eyes and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

'What have you done to me, already Damon Salvatore.' Klaus thought as he admired the raven haired vampire sleeping next to him. He let the sound of Damon's soft heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

Silas walked towards the quarry and growled when he spotted the open coffin. "I see your friends have found my doppelganger." He grumbled as he pulled Caroline closer to him. Caroline sobbed and struggled to get her arm out of his grip. "You know you won't complain a lot if you turn in off." Silas announced calmly. Caroline's eyes widened. "No!" She growled, anger replacing the fear. Silas laughed and slammed her to the ground. "Turn it off." He compelled, and Caroline closed her eyes. Silas smirked when she opened her emotionless green eyes. "So are you going to get off me or do I have to make you?" The blonde growled from beneath him. Silas got off her and Caroline pushed herself off the ground. "You are going to follow all my orders Caroline." Silas told her and Caroline scoffed. "I'm not you little bitch, whatever you have to do, you can do it yourself." Silas grabbed Caroline's arm roughly. "You will do as I say." Silas messed with her head. "I will do as you say." Caroline repeated. Silas smirked.

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

Okay! So I am soon sorry that it took me soon long to update this chapter. I was having some technical difficulties. I know these characters are OOC but that is the point. Damon's reason is obvious and Klaus has a soft spot for Damon but for others he is the ruthless Klaus that everyone thinks he is. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys have fun reading it as well. Thank you so much for all the love and support! I am so glad that you guys are loving this story and the amount of reviews for the last chapter shocked me. So thank you! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! You guys are the best and next chapter will be longer and it will kind of clear the confusion about some of the other characters. Also, if you guys have any ideas for this story or any ideas of one-shots or anything for me please don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews! Thank you and have a great day! You guys are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

**Drowning in Sorrow**

 **Chapter 8**

 **I do not own TVD, Damon Salvatore, or Ian Somerhalder**

* * *

 _The cold water surrounded him, Darkness enveloped him. The water closed in around him, filling him with a deep dread. His heart was beating rapidly in panic. The urgency for air was more apparent than ever. There weren't red blotches in her field of vision anymore. It was all black, but it didn't end yet. Damon fought against the cold water, banging on the coffin as he did so._

 _Damon…_

 _Damon let out a frustrated sound, banging on the coffin harder, trying to reach the voice he was so familiar with. He took deep breaths and regretted doing so as water sucked into him, filling his lungs and making them burn._

 _Damon…_

 _Damon felt the coffin open and tried to get out, he yelled as he tried to pull himself out but some force was pushing him back to the coffin, not letting him move. Suddenly, his own reflection stared back at him. Damon raised a hand to touch the reflection, but his reflection smirked at him. "Hello Damon. Goodbye Damon." Damon gasped as his reflection shoved his hand inside his chest and his vision clouded with blood._

"Damon!"

Klaus shook Damon gently and Damon got up with a gasp, letting out a shaky breath, he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Klaus, who was looking at him in concern. "Are you alright love?" Damon let his hand travel through his hair, pulling it slightly. "I'm fine." He mumbled, eyes wide.

"Hey." Klaus put his finger under Damon's chin. "You can tell me anything. I want to help you." Damon shook his head. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Damon whispered. Klaus nodded. "Go back to sleep." Klaus slowly lay back down on his back. Damon slept far from Klaus, making sure there was space between them. Damon's back was towards Klaus, his hands falling in front of him. Klaus looked at Damon with an unreadable expression, before closing his eyes.

Klaus brought his hand up to Damon's hair, playing with it. He felt Damon stiffen, before relaxing at the gentle touch and soon falling asleep.

* * *

Bonnie brought Liz home and supported her as she sat on the couch.

"Easy." Bonnie mumbled as she fixed up the couch. Liz sighed. "Bonnie, I am fine. I do not need you to smother me." Bonnie rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face which disappeared quickly.

"Anything from Caroline?" Liz asked confused.

"No. We think Silas took her." Bonnie said softly. Liz sighed. "Well, I am glad Damon was fine. How's he doing anyway?"

Bonnie sighed. "He's holding on. I didn't stay with him for long. Him and Klaus had some tension and I had to look for Caroline." Bonnie replied as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"Klaus? Homicidal maniac Klaus?" Liz asked dumfounded.

"Yup." Bonnie answered as she grabbed a tea bag. "That's the one." She replied bitterly.

Liz smiled slightly. "Why so bitter?" She asked, amusement flickering in her eyes.

"I-" Bonnie began to defend herself but stopped. "I am just worried." She sighed.

"I thought you hated Damon." Liz said, confused.

"I did…" Bonnie began. "I hated Damon. But then, Damon changed. He caught me by surprise. My relationship with Jeremy was going through a rough patch and I needed someone. The only person who realized that I was having a hard time was Damon. I was letting my emotions get in the way of my magic. I was blocking my magic. Damon helped me. He taught me how to control my emotions. He let me cry, let me scream, he even let me break everything in his room." Bonnie chuckled. "He told me he had more money than everyone in Mystic Falls combined, and he has nothing to lose." Bonnie scowled playfully. "Of course, I was too hateful to realize that he wasn't doing it for his own selfish reasons, he was doing this because he actually cared about me, and it was too late when I realized." Liz stared at Bonnie.

"You love him." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No. You're crazy." Bonnie said, tone full of disbelief. Liz shook her head. "I am a sheriff. I observe. I know what's going on Bonnie." Liz said softly. Bonnie handed her the cup of tea and sat on the couch.

"I'm with Jeremy, Liz." Bonnie whispered.

"Yes, but do you love him?" Liz asked. When all she got was silence, Liz put her cup of tea down on the table and got up, wincing as she did.

"It's never too late Bonnie."

* * *

Elijah sat on the chair next to his bed as he watched Katherine sleep. He rubbed his head with his hand before getting up to take off his coat. He neatly hung the coat on the seat and walked into the kitchen.

Quickly fetching a blood bag, he settled himself on the couch near the fireplace. His thoughts went from Damon to Katherine. He sighed and decided to talk to her when she woke up.

The obnoxious sound of his phone ringing echoed through the room but Elijah sat still, debating whether or not to pick it up. After a couple rings, he snatched his phone from the couch and put it up to his ear.

"Hello."

"Elijah it's Stefan. I need your help. Caroline is missing." Elijah got up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean, I can't find her and I am pretty sure Silas took her." Stefan's voice sounded panicked.

Elijah sighed. "Alright. I will be right there."

* * *

The next morning, Klaus woke up to the cruel light from the sun. He moved quietly, but stopped when he felt something soft and warm next to him. He looked to his left to see Damon cuddled next to him. Their legs tangled together. Damon's hands clutched onto his shirt, his head on Klaus's chest, Klaus's own arm was protectively around Damon's waist, his chin resting on Damon's soft pile of raven hair. Klaus smiled softly but didn't say or do anything that would wake Damon up.

Damon started squirming around and soon found himself staring right into soft brown orbs. He blinked away the sleep and looked at the figure in front of him. He gasped slightly and moved away.

"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Damon asked confused.

"Well, since you begged me to stay in your bed, I didn't have a choice but to stay with you." Klaus said with a smirk.

Damon looked around and finally stopped when the world started to make sense.

"You didn't leave?" Damon asked softly.

Klaus chuckled and grabbed his jacket, putting it on and sitting on the bed next to Damon. "Let me see your wound." Klaus spoke up as he pulled Damon closer to him. Damon squirmed away.

"I'm fine."

Klaus wasn't buying it. "Damon. Show me the wound." Klaus said seriously. Damon glared at him and shook his head.

"Klaus! I am fine! Stop babying me." Damon almost yelled. Klaus sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Klaus got up from the bed. "You have spent 6 months alone in that quarry Damon. Now, you are out but you are still not safe. Silas is roaming around and I can't have you weak and vulnerable so Silas can just come anytime and snap your pretty little head." Klaus yelled and noticed that Damon seemed to shrink back, his eyes full of fear.

"He's here?" Damon whispered fearfully and Klaus sighed, his eyes softening. "He won't lay a finger on you." Klaus replied reassuringly but Damon's expression didn't change.

"Hey." Klaus sat down beside him. "I promise you, I will not let anyone lay a hand on you. No one will hurt you again." Klaus whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Klaus." Damon whispered. Klaus smiled softly. "Let me see your wound." Klaus whispered. This time Damon obeyed and let Klaus pull Damon closer to his lap. Klaus gently picked up Damon's shirt and examined the wound. "It's still not healed all the way." Klaus mumbled. "You should try drinking more human blood." Klaus grabbed a blood bag from the nightstand and bit it open.

He placed it near Damon's mouth and Damon swallowed a bit before pushing it away, and making an expression full of disgust. "What? What's wrong?" Klaus asked noticing the expression.

"Blood doesn't taste right. I don't want it." Damon whispered, wiping the corner of his mouth with the hem of his sleeve. Klaus took a sip of the blood. "Tastes right to me." Klaus mumbled before putting the blood bag down. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and got up from the bed.

"Wait right here. I'll be back." Klaus mumbled before going to the kitchen to get a new bag of blood.

A pained scream from Damon made him drop the bags. He vamp sped to his room, opening the door and almost knocking in off its hinges. Damon withered in pain. Klaus ran to him and touched his arm, causing Damon to scream louder. Klaus stepped back and watched as Damon's screams quieted down and a few whimpers came out. Klaus sat down next to Damon who was hiding his face with the bed sheet.

"Damon…" Klaus whispered. Damon pulled the bedsheets down. "What happened?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know. I was just sitting, and all of the sudden, there was this burn in my heart, and it just spread through my body." Damon's voice shook.

Klaus nodded. "Shh." Klaus pulled the sheets over Damon. "It's alright love. Everything will be okay." Klaus tried to hug Damon but pulled back as soon as Damon started to scream.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked stepping away.

Damon sniffed. "When you touch me…my skin burns." Damon whispered.

Klaus looked at the broken man on the bed, this man had replaced the sarcastic, funny man he had fallen for and Klaus was beginning to think that the old Damon was gone forever. Klaus shook his head.

No. He would never let that happen. Klaus was determined to get back the Damon he had fallen for. The Damon who had managed to capture is dark heart. Klaus looked at the broken man in front of him and felt guilty. If he had helped Damon 6 months ago, they wouldn't have been in this position to begin with. Klaus sighed and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Sorry. I won't touch you. Everything will be okay little raven." Klaus picked up his phone to call Bonnie. "Hello little witch. We have a situation. It's Damon." Klaus told Bonnie what happened.

"I will be there soon." Bonnie replied. Klaus put the phone down and watched Damon as he took shaky breaths. He focused his hearing on the heartbeat. A heartbeat? Klaus looked around the room and tried to see where it was coming from. His eyes widened when he realized where the heartbeat was coming from.

It was coming from Damon.

* * *

Silas and Caroline sat on the sofa as the witch in front of them completed her spell.

"Well?" Silas asked impatiently.

"The spell is complete. Damon Salvatore is turning into a human." The witch replied. Silas chuckled.

"Wonderful. What about Klaus?"

The witch swallowed. "Klaus won't be able to touch Damon. If he does, it will cause Damon pain." Silas smirked.

"Can I leave now?" The witch asked.

Caroline looked at Silas. "I didn't have my meal yet. I want some food." She pouted.

Silas pointed towards the witch. "Knock yourself out. It's not like her death will stop the spells anyways."

Caroline let her face morph into a vampire. She ran to the witch, biting into her neck ruthlessly and letting the witch fall to the ground, lifelessly.

"What next?" She asked smiling.

"You are going to pay your little friend Damon a visit." Silas smirked at Caroline.

"But first, let's get the hell out of this witch's house." Silas said as he held out his hand to Caroline. Caroline took his hand and giggled.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **So** **this was a quick chapter. Many of you guys requested to finish this story but that doesn't mean I will stop updating the rest. I will just update this more frequently. I had some free time on my hands and started writing and this chapter just kind of happened. Thanks once again for all the love and I hope you like this chapter just as much as I loved writing it. I am going to try to finish this story asap so I can start a new story and I have also started an amazing show Shadowhunters. You guys should watch it. Don't forget to review and favorite and all that! The reviews really help. I love you guys! Till next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Drowning in Sorrow**

 **Chapter 9**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

 **Finally! I would have updated earlier but this chapter somehow got erased and I had to rewrite it. First of all, last time I asked you what you guys would like me to write. Any ideas or anything you would like to see and I got a lot of new ideas and requests which I love and would love to write later. Thank you for that and I will also be writing my own book soon which is not a fan fiction so yeh me! I am so excited about it and so proud of myself but of course none of this would be possible if you guys didn't send me love and review. It built up my confidence and made me a better writer.** **Thank you for all the love. I did not expect it at all! Also, I will be updating 'Drag Me From The Edge' soon. This week someday, I promise. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

After returning from the hunt for Caroline with Stefan, Elijah was greeted with a now awake Katherine.

Elijah stared into Katherine's brown watched as she rose an eyebrow in annoyance, but he didn't know if that annoyance was towards him or herself.

Elijah stood up straight, arms crossed as he walked towards Katherine.

"Katerina…I would like to help you." Elijah started.

Katherine's brown eyes widened. She smiled sadly. "Even after everything I have done to you and your brother?" She whispered.

Elijah observed her, he studied as her face expressed every emotion he had never seen on Katerina Petrova. Surprise, adoration, respect, and even love.

Elijah bent down so he was meeting her eyes. "What happened between us should be left in the past. I will never forget what happened, but I am a man of morals, and I am not one to hold any grudges."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Elijah swallowed. "I mean, let's try to put the past behind us." Elijah poured two drinks, handing one to Katherine.

Elijah smiled. "To new beginnings."

Elijah clinked his glass with Katherine's, who smirked happily.

"To new beginnings." She repeated, now mirroring the warm smile Elijah was wearing.

The moment was broken by Elijah's phone ringing. Elijah put his glass down and answered the phone, while looking at Katherine drink her drink slowly. Elijah's eyes widened as he listened to his brother. As if sensing his distress, Katherine stopped drinking and looked towards Elijah.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

Elijah shook his head and ended the call.

"You have missed a lot Katerina." Elijah explained as he took a seat in front of her.

She put her hand on Elijah's

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Bonnie sat at the edge of Damon's bed, her hands clutched tightly to her grimoire as she flipped through the pages. She looked at Damon who was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Damon sighed and swallowed. "I-I don't know. One minute, I am alright. You know as alright as I can be after 6 months underwater, and the next I am screaming my heart out. Then when Klaus touches me, it burns me." Damon whispered shaking his head. "I don't know what's going on Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and moved closer to Damon. "Can you describe how you feel?" Bonnie whispered caressing Damon's hand.

Klaus stood by the door, going unnoticed by the two.

"Well, my senses are dull, I can't hear your heartbeat like I usually do. I don't feel the urge for blood, and I have a major headache. Are vampires even allowed to have headaches?" Damon asked confused.

"Vampire's aren't, but humans are." Bonnie whispered in thought.

Damon's eyes widened. "A-am I human?" Damon whispered, a look of panic in his eyes.

Bonnie cupped Damon's face with her hands. "Hey! It's going to be okay. We will make it through this. You will make it through this." Bonnie whispered softly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

Bonnie kissed Damon on the head and murmured comforting things to him. Klaus decided to enter the room, clearing his throat to make his presence known. Damon and Bonnie both looked at him. Klaus handed the cup of coffee to Damon. Their fingers touched making Damon's fingers burn and he flinched. Klaus winced slightly and stood up straight.

"So Bonnie, have you found anything?" Klaus asked without taking his eyes off Damon. "I know that there is another witch involved. A very powerful one at that. The only way we can get rid of this spell is if she comes here and does it herself." Bonnie mumbled.

Klaus walked out of the room and Bonnie followed. "He's human." She stated, eyes wide with shock.

"I know. I heard his heartbeat." Klaus whispered.

"He won't be happy." Bonnie crossed her arms.

"I know. I know." Klaus shook his head and sighed.

"What's going on between you two?" Bonnie asked.

"That is none of your concern little witch. Now quit being useless and scurry along."

Bonnie glared at him, before picking up her grimoire and leaving.

* * *

In a few hours, everyone knew Damon's current situation. Everyone except Damon. Klaus sighed as he sat beside Damon in bed. Damon looked at him with big blue eyes and Klaus shook his head, sighing again.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He mumbled before smiling at Damon.

"What happened Klaus?" Damon whispered in a weak voice.

"Damon, a witch cast a spell on you." Klaus sighed. "The spell…it turned you into a human." Klaus said softly. Damon looked at him sadly. "So I am human. Bonnie was right?" He whispered slightly shocked. Klaus nodded.

Damon closed his eyes. "Great. So not only am I vulnerable and weak, but I am worthless…and even weaker." Damon mumbled, burying his face into the pillow to get warmth and comfort as a terrible substitute for Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "Hey! You are not worthless. Don't do that! Don't downgrade yourself."

Damon didn't seem convinced. "Stefan and Elena aren't here, are they?" Damon asked.

"No, they are not going to be here. Stefan is simply too ashamed and Elena is banned."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "Banned by who?" Klaus smiled smugly. "Why, me of course." He replied trying to make Damon feel better.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course." Damon smirked trying to seem normal, although Klaus was making him feel slightly better about the situation, even though he would never admit it out loud.

"Don't tell me you're jealous."

Klaus scoffed. "Jealous? I don't do jealous, especially not of Elena Gilbert." Klaus spat her name with disgust.

Damon snickered weakly. "Sure…" Damon chuckled but was interrupted by a sound coming from his stomach. He jumped back in surprise, eyes wide. Klaus hid a smile and decided not to interrupt.

"Klaus! My stomach is making weird sounds! My body is making weird sounds. What does that mean?"

Klaus couldn't help it. He laughed. Actual sounds of laughter erupted from him. Damon looked at him, eyes full of disbelief.

"Any other day, I would have been surprised that you have the ability to laugh, but right now I have a crisis going on." Damon ranted on about the sound from his stomach.

"Damon!" Klaus interrupted him.

Damon looked up at him. "What?" Klaus took a scooted closer to Damon and chuckled softly. "That sound from your stomach is your _human_ body telling you, that you are hungry."

Damon blinked.

"Oh." Blood rushed to his cheeks as Damon started blushing. He slid down the bed and buried his head into the pillow.

"Why do I feel my face getting all weird, and why do I feel awkward?" Damon mumbled to himself. Klaus decided to stay quite so he won't embarrass Damon any more.

"Damon?" Klaus called and Damon poked his now slightly pink face up. "What?" He mumbled.

"Do you want food?" An adorable look of confusion and embarrassment crossed Damon's face and Klaus couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. I think." Damon mumbled playing with the thread on his bedsheet.

With a chuckle, Klaus sped to the kitchen, for the first time in centuries, making human food someone. But Damon wasn't just anyone.

Klaus shook his head and started cooking.

"What's happening to me."

* * *

Bonnie sat at home, Liz sitting on her couch, doing way better than before. A knock on the door interrupted the silence in the house. Bonnie grumbled before getting the door. She sighed when she saw Enzo and Stefan standing outside.

"What do you guys want?" She asked quietly. The two stepped in.

"Any word from Caroline?" Stefan asked worried.

"Nope. I can't track her. I tried everything." Bonnie replied as she massaged her eyes softly.

Stefan sighed. "Are you doing okay Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm fine. The people we should be worried about is Damon and Caroline." Bonnie replied.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, even Enzo got a look of concern on his face. Bonnie sighed when she saw Enzo and Stefan take a seat on the couch.

She sat in front of them and Liz and started telling them about Damon.

* * *

Jeremy held his sister tightly as she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay. Stop crying." Jeremy cooed.

"I just can't believe it's over. Stefan just ended it with me." Elena sobbed.

Jeremy sighed. "You know what, maybe it's for the best. You never would have had a future with him anyway."

Elena sniffed. "You're right. But I loved him so much." Elena whispered.

"The why did you date his brother?" Jeremy asked shocking Elena. Elena shook her head, not knowing how to answer.

"Forget about me. How are you and Bonnie?"

Jeremy sighed. "Not good. She doesn't have time for me. I don't think she loves me."

Elena shook her head. "She's just very busy these days Jer." Elena whispered. "Give her time, and when she is ready talk it out."

Jeremy just nodded, but deep down he knew the truth. His relationship with Bonnie was over.

* * *

Klaus watched Damon as he stuffed the pancake in his mouth.

"This is really good." Damon mumbled with his mouth full. Klaus rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Thanks. I learned a thing or two in my thousand years of living."

Damon chuckled and shoved the plate forward when he was done eating. He rubbed his stomach and frowned.

"Now that I am…human." He spat the word with distaste. "I should really have a diet plan."

Klaus rolled his eyes again. "Let's just try to stay alive." Klaus said with a sarcastic smile.

Damon frowned. The playfulness gone. He watched as Klaus picked up the plate and left the room. Damon sunk into the bed, thinking about everything that has happened. His breathing became rough and uneven, eyes wide in panic, he whimpered softly and buried his head into the pillow, tears streamed down his face and he didn't try to stop them. He closed his eyes and let the tragic memories lull him to sleep, missing Klaus's touch, missing his brother, missing warmth. All he wanted to do was get back to normal, be happy and be the old Damon, but it was hard. Klaus kept telling him that everything will be okay, but he knew the truth. He would never be okay.

No one can save him. No one.

* * *

"Klaus?" A perky voice was head from the door.

Klaus turned around and smiled softly.

"Caroline."

Caroline smiled softly. "You look wrecked." She laughed.

"Yes. I have been with Damon since he got back. Where were you?"

Caroline shook her head. "Sorry I worried you guys like that. I had some stuff to take care of for Elena. Her and Stefan broke up and she is taking it really hard."

Klaus scoffed. "Good. The little doppelganger deserves what she gets."

Caroline didn't say anything. "You should go home. Change your clothes. Relax." Caroline told Klaus.

Klaus shook his head, about to speak but Caroline interrupted him.

"I'll take care of Damon. I might not be his biggest fan but I do care about him."

Klaus looked hesitant, as if he was having a debate in his head. After a while, he nodded. "Okay. Just, call me if you need anything."

Caroline nodded.

With one last glance at Damon's bedroom door, Klaus exited the boarding house, leaving behind a smirking Caroline. She called Silas and chuckled. "Told you this would be easy. Klaus has a soft spot for me." Silas chuckled. "Good. Now don't waste any time. Do what you need to."

Caroline hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She sped up the stairs and into Damon's bedroom. She looked at Damon, who was sleeping peacefully.

She tilted her head.

"Hello Damon. This should be tons of fun." She whispered before taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

* * *

 **Okay! This was a filler chapter. The next chapter and the chapters following that will be better. Thank you for sticking by and reviewing and favoriting and following my stories. Thank you so much for all the love. Until next time! You guys are the best! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Drowning In Sorrow**

 **Chapter 10**

 **I do not own TVD**

* * *

 _A very nervous and human Damon Salvatore looked around his father's office, taking sudden interest on the wooden floor, rather than his fathers heated glare._

 _"A man! My son will not fancy a man!"_

 _Damon shook his head. "I love him father." Damon whispered, voice full of emotions._

 _"No!" Giuseppe's voice roared through the room, making Damon flinch. "It is not normal, it is a sin."_

 _Damon shook his head again. "It is not a sin father, we are in love." Damon replied, on the verge of tears at his father's rejection._

 _"I would rather not have a son, than have you, a sinner in this house. You get rid of this boy now, or I will do it for you." His father growled._

 _"No." Damon shook his head. "I love him!"_

 _Giuseppe growled in anger and pushed Damon aside._

 _"Marcus! Come assist me with something will you."_

 _Damon's eyes widened and he ran towards his father and Marcus._

 _"No! Father! Please! I will not talk to him! I will marry whoever you want, I will do whatever you want!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he ran and grabbed the gun in his father's hand, only to be pushed away. Damon ran towards his father and Marcus who seemed to be going to the house of the man Damon had fallen in love with, Lucas._

 _Damon ran behind his father as they approached Lucas's house._

 _"Lucas! Lucas run!" Damon yelled as they approached his house. Hearing his voice, Lucas came out of the house, wide eyed._

 _"NO! Lucas run!" Damon yelled._

 _His father aimed the gun towards Lucas, whose eyes were wide, but exception was clear in his eyes._

 _"I love you." He whispered. Damon screamed and tried to run towards Lucas only to be stopped by Marcus, who was looking at him with sympathy through his eyes._

 _"No! Dad! No! Please! Marcus let me go!" Lucas looked directly in Damon's eyes and smiled._

 _A loud gunshot echoed through the woods, and Damon Salvatore let out a scream of despair at the sight of his lifeless lover._

* * *

Damon woke up with a gasp, looking around the room. He frowned when he couldn't spot Klaus next to him but none the less got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Damon." Caroline's chirpy voice made him jump in shock. He sighed, bringing his hands to his face.

"Caroline! What the hell!" He growled surprised to see Caroline. He tried to wobble out of bed, only to be pushed back down by Caroline. He glared up at her.

"No! You need to rest." She said with a smile.

"You're so happy." Damon spat out the word with disgust.

"What? A girl can't be happy."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She can, just as far away from me as possible. It's ruining my mojo." Damon grumbled.

Caroline just shook her head.

"Alright, go clean up."

Damon continued to glare at her. He didn't like the fact that Caroline was ordering him around, but got up and wobbled his way to the bathroom anyways. He closed the door behind him and stared at the tub in horror. He slowly extended his hand to turn on the tap and removed it as soon as he felt the water touch his skin.

Letting out a shaky breath, Damon stared at the water as it flowed from the tap. Memories slamming him all at once, the coffin, the drowning, the memories, the visions.

He backed towards the door and jumped when he heard Caroline's voice. "Damon! Hurry up!"

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head, he cautiously moved forward and turned the tap. Sighing in relief when the water stopped running from it.

He opened the door and rushed outside from the suffocating room.

"I- um didn't want to shower." Damon mumbled walking up to his bed. Caroline smiled making Damon a bit nervous. "What?" he asked shakily.

"Come on. I can help you." She grabbed his arm before he can protest. Damon's eyes widened in alarm as he tried to squirm away from the unwanted physical contact.

"Caroline let go!" he squirmed around but Caroline pulled on his arm until they were downstairs, in the living room. Damon looked around and froze when he spotted a coffin in the living room.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening even more, his pale skin turned a shade of white, all color drained from his body which started shaking violently. He took a shaky step back, tripping in the process.

"What the hell!" he managed to get out as he turned away from the coffin to run. Caroline sped in front of him, a sick grin on her face.

"Not so fast." She put a hand on his chest to stop him. "I am trying to fix you Damon. I am trying to help." Caroline said mockingly. "Let me help you." She compelled.

Damon felt his heart stop as he let Caroline take him to the coffin, his heat beating against his chest. Caroline pushed him in the coffin and Damon let out a frustrated scream as she closed it. He banged the coffin over and over again.

"No! No! No!" His voice came out shaky, fear running through his veins. "Please! Please!" He cursed his human strength as tears filled his eyes.

"No! I can't! Caroline let me out!" he clawed at the coffin, his body shaking with fear. He couldn't do this again! He couldn't do this! He gasped as he saw water fill the coffin slowly. He panicked, sobbing loudly. "Caroline don't do this! Caroline stop!" Damon yelled, trying to get away from the water knowing it was useless.

"Caroline stop!" He sobbed as he banged on the coffin.

"Klaus! Klaus!" He yelled as he banged the coffin. He knew Klaus wouldn't hear him. He felt the water consume him, and he slowly surrendered.

This was it. He is going to die. Damon closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

This was it.

* * *

 **I know I know! I am evil and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I will update this asap and next chapter will be full of Klamon and it will definitely be longer than this. So please, review, favorite and everything. I love you guys and thank you for reading! I promise I will update this soon as well as Giving Us a Try and some of my other books and I am going to start a series of one-shots for Klaus and Damon so any suggestions...I am all ears. See you guys next time :)**


	11. This is not an update: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know I said I would update my books over the weekend but I became incredibly busy and I am so sorry. I will update them soon though. Until then I wanted to ask a question

For my new book I had some ideas, choose the one you want to read

\- Mpeg

-Damon is a boy in high school who is bullied and abused at home but his life gets better when a mysterious guy walks in

\- Damon Salvatore is a doctor and is interested a little too much in a heart disease patient

\- Damon was the reject in high school and in love with the popular guy who embarrassed him time after time but now he is back after years and he is a changed man

-Damon is a doctor at a rehab when a new and dangerous patient with a dark past comes in, he is interested

\- any other ideas, list them in the comments.

Now for the pairings: Which ones do you want to see:

-Damon and Klaus

-Damon and Elijah

-Damon and Kai

-Damon and Tyler

-Damon and Alaric

-Damon and Enzo

-Damon and Kol

-Damon and oc

-Damon and Bonnie

-any other character or idea

If you have any other questions or ideas I would've to hear them. I love u guys and please also tell me which book u want me to update first ( Giving Us A Try, Drowning In Sorrow, Drag Me From The Edge, or any of my others. If you haven't read any of them, go read them now.)

UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE U!


	12. Chapter 11

**Drowning In Sorrow**

 **Chapter 11**

 **I do not own TVD, sorry for the late update :/**

* * *

Klaus opened the door his mansion and sighed, walking up the stairs to clean up. His mind kept going back to the eldest Salvatore, wondering what he must be doing right know. Klaus sighed once again, as he realized how much he has gotten attached to the blue eyed vampire. He shook his head once again and walked over to his room but stopped when he heard voices. He stopped and walked back to Elijah's room.

"Katerina." Klaus growled. Elijah quickly turned around, and stood in front of her protectively.

"What have you gotten yourself into brother." Klaus asked, eyed narrowed, staring at Katherine with furry and confusion.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions Niklaus." Klaus chuckled but didn't say a word.

After a few silent seconds, his eyes widened.

"You are human?" Klaus whispered quietly.

"You can help us."

Elijah furrows his eyebrows. "Niklaus, what are you talking about?" Elijah asked cautiously.

"Damon…he's human." Klaus mumbled without taking his eyes off Katherine.

"What? What are you talking about?" Elijah asked once again.

Klaus growled lowly and turned around. "Follow me." Klaus mumbled before walking away, two pair of footsteps followed right behind him.

* * *

Bonnie sighed as Stefan and Enzo stared at her, speechless.

"I have to go see my brother." Stefan whispered, voice full of despair.

"I don't know if Damon would want that, but if you think that's right, go for it."

Enzo stared at Bonnie with a thoughtful expression.

"I have to make things right between us." Stefan whispered to himself.

Bonnie nodded and walked to the kitchen, Enzo's stare basically burning a hole through her back. Bonnie sighed, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. She heard Stefan walk out of the house and tensed slightly as she felt Enzo walk closer to her.

"You're in love with him." He whispered with no emotion. Bonnie swallowed.

"What are you talking about?" She mumbled.

"You are in love with Damon." Enzo whispered, now amused.

Bonnie swallowed once again. "You're crazy."

Enzo shook his head. "No, I am right." Enzo smirked.

Bonnie directed her eyes to the floor, not making eye contact with Enzo.

"I heard the way you talked about him Bonnie. You are a beautiful, strong woman Bonnie. You deserve the best. Not someone who will never look at you the way you look at them. I know what love can do." Enzo spoke quietly.

"Little word of advice, run before it's too late."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "How can someone run from their feelings?" She whispered.

Enzo merely shrugged. "When those feelings aren't returned, there is nothing to stay for."

Bonnie shook her head. "Love is stronger than that." Bonnie whispered.

"Exactly, love is stronger than that, and that's why you should run. Be wise Bonnie." With that, Enzo turned and left the house, leaving Bonnie to her thoughts.

* * *

Elena grabbed her phone for the hundredth time, hoping to see a call or message from anyone, she felt outside the loop, as if people were hiding things from her.

She knew Damon was back, Stefan won't talk to her, Damon probably doesn't want to talk to her, and the rest are probably ignoring her and she hated it.

Elena sighed and shook her head.

She needs to go, she needs to find out what's going on.

Elena picked up her phone and ran out of her house.

* * *

Damon closed his eyes inside the coffin as the water entered his system, the banging on the coffin decreased to a bare minimum. He was human, if he drowned now, he will be gone forever. There was no coming back.

Damon let out one final yell for help and one final sob before finally letting go. He let his thoughts shift to the best thing that has happened to him in these past cruel months. The one thing he didn't want to let go for. The one person who he wants to fight for, the one person who has given him hope without using actual words that even after all he has been through, everything will end up okay somehow.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

He sighed in content and felt himself lose consciousness but before he met darkness, he heard a familiar voice yell his name in panic, and the coffin being ripped open.

"Damon!" The voice called again but no matter how much Damon tried, he couldn't open his eyes. He knew who the voice belonged to and all he wanted to do was reach out to it and open his eyes to see Klaus one last time, but his body was not cooperating.

He felt the gentle yet panicked taps on his face, he felt someone gently pull him on his lap, he felt others surround him, he heard many voices, but the only one he wanted to hear was loud and clear. "Damon…Wake up love…come on you can't die on me!" The voice grew louder, before quieting down.

"I love you." He heard Klaus whisper softly as the sound started to drift away.

* * *

Klaus ran to the boarding house and even before opening the door, sensed something was wrong. Katherine and Elijah followed close behind.

Klaus opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw a coffin in the middle, and Caroline sitting on the couch. The slight banging of the coffin made his eyes widen. He raced to the coffin and Caroline came forward, ready to strike him. Klaus growled and tossed her toward the wall.

He tossed the lid open and almost gasped at the sight of an unresponsive Damon. He pulled him out of the coffin.

"Damon!" Klaus yelled, trying to feel the pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

"Elijah, what do we do?" Klaus yelled to his brother who was saying things Klaus couldn't hear.

"Feed him your blood!" Elijah yelled as he ran forward.

"I can't, he won't respond! He's not completely conscious." Klaus's panicked voice echoed through the room.

Klaus lay Damon on the floor, giving him CPR, but Damon was still unconscious.

"Come on! Come on!" Klaus whispered, frustrated.

"Come on Damon! Wake up!" Klaus yelled and suddenly stopped.

He pulled Damon closer to him protectively.

"I love you." Klaus whispered. "You need to wake up."

Klaus gasped slightly as another idea struck him.

He laid Damon on the floor and tilted his head upwards, pressing his mouth to Damon's. He pulled away and pressed his mouth to Damon's over and over again until blue eyes opened weakly.

Klaus pulled away, eyes widened, a smile of relief spread across his face and he let out a sigh.

Damon gasped and coughed out water, falling on the floor once again, breathing heavily.

"Damon, are you okay, love?" Klaus whispered, worried. Damon let out a shaky breath.

"When I imagined our first kiss, it didn't go like this." Damon whispered, a look of horror and amusement on his face, but Klaus didn't miss the fear and depression in Damon's eyes.

Klaus didn't blame him, the young vampire had been through way too much.

Klaus stared at Damon at a loss of words, and he couldn't help it, he laughed.

* * *

 **Okay...Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Let me know. I didn't have a lot of time but I really wanted to write. Last time I asked you guys for your opinion on my stories and you guys were so helpful! Sorry I kept you waiting but I was super busy. So here it is. I hope you like its and thank you so much for all the love. I love you guys so much and I promise the next chapter will be way longer and I also will update the other books and start a new one soon. Don't forget to review and favorite and all that! I love you! See you soon!**


End file.
